


Crippled Foundation

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Touch, Banter, Bargaining, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, But Not the Good Kind, Child Abuse, Coffee, Come Marking, Come Shot, Crying, Custis And Morgan Are 19, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Fear, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, It's The Pendleton Brothers., Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Office Blow Jobs, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Treavor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Self-Denial, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Soft Rape, Soft sex, Spit As Lube, Touching, Treavor Be Scared Of His Brothers, Treavor Is 15, Treavor Sucks Dick, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Kissing, Undressing, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, We Love To Hurt Him, clothed grinding, gentle touching, tie bondage, what were you expecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: The Pendleton Lords, the older brothers, the twins are cruel.Each in their own special way.Treavor knows them both.
Relationships: Custis Pendleton/Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Custis Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton
Comments: 74
Kudos: 56





	1. Suggestion?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something softer than Our usual shit.

It was no longer uncommon for Treavor to find himself in situations he didn’t like, especially when it came to his brothers.

Morgan and Custis were cruel… The kind of terrible which would have Treavor’s stomach churning, his skin prickling and eyes watering just at the mere thought of them… Of what they did to him...

Morgan did so love to see him cry. Whenever the younger twin decided that their baby brother absolutely needed to be fucked and filled at odd hours of the day, regardless of Treavor’s opinion or unwillingness.

Morgan would leave his shoulders and throat bloody and bruised with bites and too rough kisses. Pin him to the walls of their homes, bend him over tables or chairs, gather Treavor into his lap…

Morgan would leave him loose and sore and slick with seed which would inevitable dribble messily down his thighs and stain his pants when he moved to stand no matter how painful or uncomfortable it was...

Treavor, if left alone after a… Session… Always forced himself to leave as soon as he could, because he knew, from experience that, if he stayed, the twin to find him would undoubtedly indulge themselves in his perfectly fuckable state…

Sex with Morgan was typically a painful affair, one way or another at least. If Morgan saw fit to prepare Treavor nicely on his fingers, Treavor could expect no less than a dozen bites to his shoulders. And if Morgan shirked time to properly prepare him, well… That was a punishment all on it’s own

Oh but Custis… Custis could be just as horrible as his twin when he wanted to be.

But Custis was a different kind of horrible.

See, Custis was horrible in the sense that… He relished in making Treavor sob and squeal in delight rather than choke in pain.

Custis would take his time to torment his baby brother, lay Treavor out beneath him, fondle him gently until he sobbed, spread Treavor open on his fingers carefully, fuck Treavor sweetly until his baby brother was a screaming mess.

And if Custis was feeling merciful, a rare occasion, or if Treavor begged particularly sorely to not be fucked, Custis would smatter his seed across Treavor’s stomach, or chest, or cheeks or tongue.

Though sometimes Custis would simply order Treavor to his knees if he was feeling particularly stressed for whatever reason. Custis wouldn’t admit it, but Treavor knew the elder twin delighted in watching Treavor on his knees, sucking and swallowing down his cock behind his work desk. Treavor would either leave with a full tummy or a very messy face.

Which was why Treavor found himself exactly there, knelt between his brothers thighs, that day.

Oh… And that day, Custis was being particularly cruel.

:::

Morgan had snagged him in the hall earlier that afternoon, Treavor hadn’t even seen his brother approaching until he suddenly felt something grab his arm and yank him, hard.

Treavor lost balance, falling against the wall with a sharp exhale and moments later he found himself pinned in place with Morgan pressing against his front, his brother’s thigh grinding just perfectly between Treavor’s legs to have Treavor on his toes as he whispered a sultry little request.

“Custis has been stuck behind his desk since breakfast Treavor.” The younger twin purred as his thumbs just slipped beneath the hem of Treavor’s shirt.

Treavor tried to shove his brother away, but all that earned him was Morgan pressing his knee just to his crotch, grinding upward gently enough to have Treavor gripping his mouth to stifle the little noises his brother was drawing from him.

“Why don’t you go fetch him a cup of coffee? You know how he likes it don’t you?” Morgan whispered softly, just against the shell of Treavor’s ear...

There was a threat somewhere in those words.

Treavor’s chest tightened at the implication… Despite the heat settling in his gut.

Morgan kissed him roughly after he nodded, one hand reaching up to tangle in Treavor’s hair as he bit and sucked at his baby brother’s lip. Treavor kept his hands at Morgan’s chest, shoving at his brother as his need for air grew and the first tang of blood settled on his tongue.

Treavor scampered off towards the kitchens as soon as Morgan allowed him, nursing his bloody, bitten lip with his tongue as he ran, Morgan’s laughter followed him.

And yes, Treavor did go to the kitchens to fetch a coffee.

Fear forced him to obey his brother, Outsider knows what hell would await him later if he didn’t listen… Something far worse than their usual assaults he was sure…

The kitchen hand, a sweet older woman, cooed at him as she prepared a mug of Coffee for Custis. Her words were warm, “The Lords Pendletons are lucky to have such a caring brother. I never recall my little sister being this generous.”

But they rang hollow in Treavor’s head…

There was no luck here, only fear…

“Here you go young Lord.” The kitchen hand chimed as she pressed a warm mug into Treavor’s palms, “You best be off, feel free to come by if you need anything.”

Treavor thanked her softly before retreating…

He took his time as he walked, not too long of course, couldn't have the coffee go cold before he reached Custis’ office.

If Treavor was lucky, Custis would be too enthralled in his work to even notice him, he could slip in, set the mug down and slip out without fanfare or thanks. He’d done it twice before so why was to say he couldn’t again?

But if Treavor was really luck, Custis wouldn’t even be in the study. He’d either be over in the bedroom looking for something, in the washroom or Morgan had been lying and Custis would be somewhere else entirely…

Treavor hoped that was the case, because then he could take the coffee for himself...

Unfortunately, as it turned out, Morgan hadn’t been lying and, true to his word, Treavor found Custis exactly where Morgan said he would be, sat behind his writing desk in the twins’ shared study adjacent to their bedroom.

Custis’ brow was creased slightly as he read over some paperwork before him, he not so as much glanced from his work up to greet whoever had entered, probably assuming it to be a hand come to change the waste bin or retreat upon seeing the room occupied…

This was good and bad for Treavor…

On one hand, Custis was enthralled in his work, to the point where, if Treavor was careful, he could probably set the mug down and retreat before his brother noticed…

On the other hand however, Custis was clearly irritated. If Treavor was caught in his study for any reason… There would be no telling if or when he’d be able to escape.

Custis would surely use his little brother to relieve some of his pent up stress, one way or another...

Treavor slowly slunk towards his brother, careful to not make the mug so much as click against the polished wood of Custis’ desk as he set it down, close enough for Custis to reach, but not close enough for his brother to hit on accident.

For a brief, absurd moment, as Treavor turned away without so much as a flicker of eye contact of acknowledgement, he thought that maybe, just maybe. He could escape.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Treavor froze, his hand resting on the handle of the door, the bolt slid half way from its resting place…

“T-to the library?” Treavor responded softly as he slowly continued to turn his wrist.

“Are you asking, or telling me?” Custis responded stoically, shifting in his seat behind the desk, Treavor could feel his brother watching him…

He remained silent...

“If your so unsure, perhaps you can be useful here.”

Treavor…

The door was unlocked, the latch free. All he had to do was pull the door open and run.

The chair Custis sat in whined slightly as its occupant shifted again, turning to the side.

A button was popped, a zipper tugged, clothing shifted.

“Come here Treavor.”

The latch caught in the door with a deafening ‘click’ as Treavor dropped his hand back to his side, he stayed where he was for a brief second, not long enough to test his brother’s patience, just long enough to gather the nerves to turn around.

“Good boy.” Custis cooed from his seat, cock in his palm, heavy, warm, not quite hard yet, the head only just beginning to glisten… Treavor assumed he’d be working on his knees.

Treavor choked on a subdued sob as he slowly approached the desk.

“You know what to do.” Custis hummed as he spread his thighs, watching as his baby brother circled the edge of the desk. Treavor merely nodded, his voice caught in his throat as shame rose red across his face and tears began dampening his cheeks.

Treavor took to his knees dutifully, settling between Custis’ spread thighs, placing his hands just at his brother’s knees before leaning forward slightly to offer Custis his tongue as he had done so often over the past years.

He made sure to keep his eyes open, though his gaze strayed from his brother often.

Treavor nearly flinched as the head of the prick began tapping against his cheeks, playfully smearing the dampless settled at the head against his skin, Custis’ musk invaded Treavor’s nose, a familiar scent which had been beaten into Treavor’s head over the years.

Treavor mewled quietly as Custis swiped the head of his cock across the flat of Treavor’s tongue, he stayed still however, he knew better than to deny his brothers what they wanted… If he was good now, there was a chance he’d be able to walk tomorrow.

Still, Treavor did scrunch his featured to grimace at the action.

Note, Treavor grimaced at the action, not the taste. His brothers through the years had abused his mouth and throat more times than Treavor could care to remember.

Treavor was well acquainted with the taste of prick and spend, they no longer bothered him as they once did…

But the act of kneeling before his brothers… The degrading performances he would be forced to play for his brothers…

“Look at me Treavor.” Custis ordered softly, his voice a low, sultry whisper as he tangled his fingers into his little brother’s hair with his free hand, the other continued to guide his cock along Treavor’s tongue, slowly, rhythmically…

Treavor obeyed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he me his brother’s eyes, Custis merely grinned.

“Keep watching me.” The older brother instructed as he pressed the head of his cock pressed just to the tip of Treavor’s tongue.

Treavor’s shoulders began to quake as he sobbed silently, shame and arousal burned beneath his skin in confusing conflict as Custis began to slowly, gently rutt into his mouth, sliding his prick along Treavor’s tongue, up until the head hit the roof of Treavor’s mouth before he retreated.

All the while, Treavor watched Custis, and in turn, Custis watched Treavor.

The hand in Treavor’s hair would tighten every time his eyes would begin to flutter, drawing Treavor’s gaze back to Custis. It was difficult to maintain such heavy eye contact, especially in such an undignified position.

Treavor had to strain his eyes to meet his brother’s gaze, looking up through his lashed to maintain eye contact was eventually tiresome, and unfortunately for Treavor, Custis seemed quite keen to take his time.

Eventually however, Custis did draw Treavor’s head from his prick, resting the head just at Treavor’s lower lip to look over his baby brother’s rosy cheeks. The younger brother merely whimpered before, unconsciously, darting his tongue out to lap at the slit of his brother’s cock.

Treavor told himself he was just licking his lip.

Custis stifled a very pleased with a chuckle at that, his fingers clenching in delighted surprise which drew a tepid whimper from Treavor.

“Keep going.” The older brother encouraged as he released Treavor’s head entirely, leaning further back in his seat, one brow cocked, a lazy grin tugging at the edges of his lips as he reached out across the desk to grab the still steaming mug Treavor had brought him.

Treavor sighed through his nose as he flicked his tongue against the head of Custis prick again and again, cautiously drawing his hand from where it had been resting at Custis’ knee to stroke the rest of the shaft.

Treavor desperately tried to ignore the heavy indignity of his situation… The heat of his cheeks, the stiffness of his own prick, all the little throaty sounds he knew damn well Custis was allowing to slip past his lips on purpose and the sick, nauseating sense of pride swelling in his chest.

He tried…

He tried to reason with himself, make excuses for his treacherous body.

His cheeks were warm because he was ashamed of being reduced to this.

His prick was stiff because that was a natural bodily reaction to this sort of situation.

That sick little swell of pride?... Heartburn.

Oh, Treavor tried to deny everything, he did… He would lie to himself later when all was said and done, but there and then… He could not…

He could not deny how pleasing the little noises Custis allowed him to hear were… Especially since it was he to draw them from his brother.

He could not deny the arousal churning in his veins, despite the heavy set shame he felt, he was indeed stirred by the vile intimacy he shared with his brothers...

Custis groaned as Treavor began to properly take him into his mouth. First, mouthing at the cock rather than merely lapping at it with his tongue before he began to wetly suck at the prick, bobbing his head in hopes of getting Custis to finish sooner so he could retreat to his room, hopefully before Morgan finished with his duties for the day.

Or at least, that was what Treavor told himself.

Custis’ hand returned to Treavor’s hair, not quite guiding his head, but there nonetheless.

Treavor could feel his brother’s gaze, but Custis seemed content to merely watch without demanding Treavor return the favor. Treavor glanced up regardless, finding Custis gaze, warm and relaxed, greeting his own.

The fingers in Treavor’s hair soothed his locks before curling around to cup the back of his skull.

So much for finishing soon...

Treavor swallowed once before slacking his jaw, allowing Custis to guide his head down, down, down until his lips came to the very base of the cock. Custis sighed above him, the hand at Treavor’s hair returning to the top of his head to pet him.

Treavor closed his eyes after a few moments… Focusing on his breathing, relaxing his throat as he shifted himself just so to rest his chin on the chair below… Custis didn’t seem to mind, his fingers still soothing through Treavor’s hair… He had Treavor right where he wanted him…

Judging by the shuffling of papers some few minutes later, Treavor could assume that Custis had resumed his work, the hand in his hair remain, but that was fine with Treavor, his brother had things he needed to get done…

A soft sort of quiet settled between the two brothers, with Custis busying himself with his work, and Treavor ‘offering’ himself as a warm pace for Custis to bury his prick…

The quiet allowed Treavor to forget… Forget the shame, forget the fear… Then and there, on his knees, between his brother’s thighs, Treavor didn’t have to think about much of anything.

He had one purpose, just one… And so long as he did it well, his brother allowed him to doze in some state of half-conscious delirium...

Occasionally however, Custis would disturb Treavor’s vague daydreaming to fuck his brother’s throat whenever he needed a break from his paperwork.

“You remember the last time you tried to run from us?” The oldest brother mused abruptly as he ran his fingers through Treavor’s hair, guiding his baby brother wetly along his prick.

Treavor didn’t dignify his brother with a response, not that he could as the cock between his lips settled down his throat once more. He did however remember the… Experience quite well.

It had happened a month or so ago. He had made a desperate break for the door while the twins were ridding themselves of their clothing. One of them, Morgan he assumed, Morgan was closest to the door he believed, snagged him.

They tutted and mocked him as they tied him down to the bed, binding his legs tight so he couldn't so much as stand if he wanted to. The twin passed him back and forth between them, taking their time, fucking him rough and hard or slow and sweet until they grew tired and left him.

The next day was somehow worse. The twins didn’t let him go, oh no. He remained in the twin’s room, tied tight, immobile, all day. The twins would come a go throughout the day, fuck him every chance they got before leaving again.

It was a torturous experience, one that unnerved Treavor greatly… To the point where, since that night, he had been less keen on… Disobeying his brothers so boldly…

He still hated his brothers, never misunderstand that…

But in the face of their wrath, Treavor quickly learned that obedience distilled pain…

“Treavor.”

The youngest brother shuddered as he looked up to meet his brother’s eyes. The subtlest twitch of Custis’ lips spoke volumes of how Treavor looked then and there.

Jaw stretched wide, lips closed, cheeks hollowed, his chin and cheeks slick with spit and damp with tears.

Custis slowly pulled Treavor not quite off his cock, the head and a portion of the shaft remained firmly within Treavor’s mouth.

“I asked you a question Treavor.” Custis purred slyly.

The prick in Treavor’s mouth obstructed his speech, but he nodded in response.

Custis hummed before tangling his fingers into Treavor’s hair and forcing his head back down until Treavor’s nose was buried in Custis’ crotch again.

“You are a wonderful distraction Treavor.” His older brother hummed lightly, pausing to watched as Treavor swallowed and gasped around the cock lodged solidly down his throat.

“I’m going to finish across your cheeks Treavor.” Custis declared simply, “Then. You are going to go to my room and wait for me on the bed.”

Treavor whimpered at that as he was dragged off the cock. Custis’ one hand stayed tangled in his hair, the other stayed on the armrest, Custis cocked a brow and Treavor grimaced.

“Good boy.” Custis praised softly as Treavor began to stroke his prick, keeping the head directed at his cheek, just as Custis had wanted.

“You being very cooperative today.” Custis purred, “This is a nice change of pace, don’t you think?”

Treavor swallowed thickly.

“If I asked you to strip while you wait for me, would you?” Custis pondered, more to himself than Treavor, but Treavor new that could change very quickly.

“Yes… I think I’d quite like to see you on my bed waiting for me, ready for me…” Custis leered down at Treavor as the first beads of seed began welling at the tip of his prick.

“Make yourself a lovely little treat for me… Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Custis sighed as the first spurt of heat splattered against Treavor’s cheek. The youngest brother closed his eyes nervously and opened his mouth just enough to breathe.

His hand continued to stroke and fondle the cock before him, ensuring he took everything Custis had to offer him. The seed was thick and hot across his cheeks, the small dribble which slipped past his parted lips tasted familiar and distinct, uniquely Custis.

A thumb hooked beneath Treavor’s chin, tilting his head back as Custis admired the mess he had made across his baby brother’s face. Tears mingled with the thick spend as Treavor opened his eyes.

Custis was smiling, not leering or grinning, smiling. He was thinking…

“You remember the last time you tried to run from us?” Custis asked, again.

“Yes…” Treavor breathed softly.

“You haven’t tried to run for a good while now.” Custis mused gently.

“I don’t want you running again, do you understand?”

Treavor nodded, the thumb beneath his chin pressed up just so the nail dug into his jaw.

“Y-yes Custis.”

“Yes Custis what?”

“Yes Custis… I understand.”

The older brother nodded in satisfaction before he gently shoved Treavor away.

“I want you to go to my room and wait on the bed, just like I said.” Treavor whimpered silently.

“Don’t bother cleaning off your face.” Custis snipped playfully as Treavor rose to his feet, “I want you just as beautiful as you are now.” A shudder ran down the youngest brother’s spine.

Treavor slipped through the door leading to the twin’s room without a sound, save for the breathy gasps escaping his throat with every inhale. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he approached the large, plush bed…


	2. Apparently A Request Was Made Somewhere In Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begin's the unraveling of Treavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINISHED THE SCHOOL THING!

Treavor stopped just before the edge of the bed… His brothers’ bed…

He looked over the duvet, the dark, dark blue, blanket, thick and warm, soft, plush. He recalled having his head pressed to the comforter once or thrice before so Morgan could fuck him on his knees…

He remembered sobbing, screaming into the pillows, sometimes meaningless jargon, sometimes his brothers’ names...

A soft hiccup escaped Treavor’s lips in the present, his heart hammered timidly in his chest as he stepped out of his shoes and slowly hoisted himself onto the bed, crawling up to the headboard, drawing his knees to his chest as he shuddered…

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this…

But his brothers had firmly set him under their thumbs.

If he ran, they would just drag him back to their bed. If he struggled, they would tie him down, if he denied them, they would force him to comply…

Treavor’s hands grappled with his pant legs, fisting the material in his palms and he shook and sobbed.

He hated this, hated them… Hated everything they did to him.

He wanted it to end, but he didn’t know how he could stop them… To small, to weak to fight, to run… He couldn’t tell anyone either, no one would ever believe him…

They believed his brother to be kind and caring, and they wore their masks well. No one would assume them to be monsters beneath their fiendish exteriors…

But Treabor knew…

Treavor knew… And all he could do was bare his throat and sob and survive…

The door leading to the study opened and Treavor froze.

It was too soon…

Custis couldn’t have finished already...

“I thought I asked you to strip while you waited for me?” The older twin mused poutishly, Treavor looked over his knees, watching as his brother slowly, methodically undid the tie around his neck...

That very sight, the very act of something as simple as undoing a tie had Treavor’s lungs seizing in his chest. How often had his brothers bound or gagged him with their neckpieces?

Custis neared the bed by another pace or so before and in a fit of blind panic, Treavor scrambled to the opposite side of the bed, away from Custis, facing his brother on quaking legs.

The action seemed to amuse the older brother, but Treavor knew very well that amusement could very quickly become vexation.

“And you were being so good…” Custis huffed sulkily as he came to stand just at the opposite end of the bed from Treavor, patting the mattress just before him with a hand as if coaxing a startled hound pup to the front of the kennel...

“If you come here now, I’ll gladly forgive you.” His brother lured sweetly, “Pretend this,” He gestured to the distance between them, “Never happened.”

Treavor stifled a sob with his palm and shook his head.

He should have just said yes, obeyed, crawled to his brother and offer his throat again as he begged for forgiveness...

Custis cocked a brow, “No?” He snipped coolly.

“Are you planning on being difficult now Treavor?” The older brother chided, his eyes darkening with dismal thoughts Treavor knew would have him crying…

“I-I don’t…” Treavor began to stutter, pausing when Custis held up a hand.

“I-I don’t.” His brother began, imitating the quiver of Treavor’s voice despite the ice clinging to his tone. “I don’t care.” Custis snarled, snapping his fingers twice, gesturing to the space before him on the bed.

“Come here Treavor. Now.”

Treavor sobbed a broken sound as he shuffled back away from the bed, “Please…” He quivered with a shake of his head, “Please Custis, no… No I don’t want to.”

The older brother scowled before he began to round the end of the bed, storming towards the younger brother.

Treavor sobbed as he scrambled back onto the bed, attempting to get back to the other side, away from his brother.

A hand snagged his ankle and Treavor wept.

“Nonononono!” Treavor cried as he was roughly pulled across the comforter, back towards Custis.

“Stop it! Stop it! Custis please!”

Treavor flailed in a panic, lasting out with weak arms and quivering legs as Custis settled over him, pressing him down into the comforter beneath his weight.

There was no way for Treavor to escape, he honestly doubter there ever way.

“I’m sorry!” He babbled in breathless terror as Custis pulled his arms above his head. The older brother was sat firmly atop Treavor’s waist, preventing the younger brother from so much as writhing beneath him, let alone aiming a half-decent kick.

Custis strung Treavor’s wrists to the headboard using his tie, the younger brother sobbing and trembling beneath him all the while, tugging at his bounds feverishly as he babbled away.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Custis, Custis please! Let me go! Let me go Custis!”

“Quiet.”

Treavor’s words died with a pitiful little whimper.

“You did this to yourself Treavor.” Custis hummed simply, “If only you had just listened to me, we wouldn’t be dealing with this right now.”

The baby brother choked on a hiccup.

Custis ran his hands along Treavor’s sides, feeling the body beneath attempt to twist way from his touch.

“Still being difficult Treavor?” Custis chided with a ‘tsk’.

“Please… Please stop.” The younger brother whimpered, “I don’t want it… I don’t want it Custis.”

“Don’t want what?” Custis taunted with saccharine sweetness.

The body beneath him sniffled, “I-I don’t want it to hurt…” Treavor replied hoarsely. “Please… Just… I don’t want it to hurt anymore…”

Custis huffed callously, “Perhaps if you had been a good boy and listened…” His words trailed off, he didn’t need to finish his statement, Treavor knew what he was going to say.

“I… I’m sorry.” Treavor simmered in reply, “I’m sorry I was bad… I’ll be good now… I’ll be good Custis, I swear.”

The older brother merely cocked a brow, “Now… I do recall you saying something along those lines before.” Treavor mewled sheepishly.

“And I also recall that you broke every promise you made in that sentence.”

“I’m sorry!” Treavor sobbed, cutting Custis off as he choked on his words, his hands straining in his bonds as he attempted to throw Custis off him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry alright!”

Custis backhanded him across the cheek, hard, smearing the seed still clinging to his face.

Treavor’s head wiped to the side as a stinging pain bloomed where he had been struck, the tears returned in full force but he silenced his tongue between his teeth.

“Quiet Treavor.” Custis hissed firmly, “You had your chance to be good this evening and you blew it.”

“I’m so-”

“Did I say you could speak?”

“...”

“That’s what I thought.”

Custis patted Treavor’s stinging cheek in a fiendishly friendly matter before slipping off Treavor’s waist and off the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you Treavor.” Custis commented simply as he began to rumadge about his closet, retrieving an all to familiar basin and wik as he watched his baby brother squirm in the mirror.

“I was originally going to reward you for being such a good boy earlier, you always look so lovely on your knees…” The older brother paused to watch the body bound to his bed wither in shame.

“But this stunt you pulled here deserved repay, wouldn’t you agree?”

Treavor merely sobbed as he managed to worm his way into a sitting position against the headboard, hands tied behind his back.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Treavor?” Custis repeated, his voice firm as he spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Treavor warbled in reply as he watched Custis set the basin and wik on the bedside table, leaning away from his older brother as far as his bounds would allow as Custis lit the small candle before retrieving a small vial of scented oil from the table drawer below.

Custis merely huffed as he took a seat near the end of the bed, out of reach of Treavor’s legs.

“That’s not what I asked Treavor.” Custis mused casually as he began to undo the laces of his shoes, “Do you think you deserve any sort of reward for this behavior?”

Treavor hung his head low and shook his head, abiding by his brothers words, murmuring the softest of, “No…”’s as his shoulders quaked.

“Please…” Treavor whispered once his brother’s shoes were off, “Please don’t hurt me…” He pleaded softly, delicately. Timidly peering up through the hair which had fallen into his eyes to look at his brother.

“Please Custis… Please don’t hurt me…”

Custis tilted his head to the side thoughtfully while Treavor drew his knees to his chest defensively, he knew he was powerless against his brother, but the action made him feel safer…

A slow, sinister grin began to spread across his brother’s face.

“What do you want Treavor?” Custis asked coyly as he turned on the bed, “You say you don’t want me to hurt you… But what does that mean?”

Treavor’s throat dried…

What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

“I-I don’t-”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Custis suddenly asked, his grin toothy and malicious, “Kissing never hurt you know, hell, I won’t even bite.” Treavor shuddered, “Or do you want me to touch you? We both know I can have you crying my name with just my fingers.”

Treavor shook his head feverishly, he didn’t want any of those things, he never wanted any of those things.

“Do you want me to be gentle?” Custis mussed teasingly as he positioned himself just before Treavor, still out of reach of his legs, but far too close for comfort.

“Take you nicely, treat you well, just for the night?”

Treavor sobbed softly at that, flinching as Custis suddenly scooted closer to him, too close for him to properly defend of attack against. Treavor’s knees, which were tucked to his chest, pressed against Custis’ torso and stomach as he leered close.

Hands were placed at Treavor’s waist, thumbs just slipping beneath Treavor’s shirt to stroke along his skin.

“Answer me Treavor…” Custis murmured sweetly, his breath warm against Treavor’s ear. “Tell me what you want… Ask me nicely, go on…”

“Please…” Treavor whimpered quietly, his throat tight with nerves and thick with fear.

“Please… Please don’t hurt me…”

A hand curled around the back of Treavor’s skull, tangling in his hair to pull his head back, Custis stared down at him from his new position, just above Treavor...

“Do you want me to be gentle?” Custis asked slowly.

Treavor found himself unable to nod with the grip Custis had on his head, so he breathed a small, timid, terrified, ‘uh-huh’ in his throat.

“Ask nicely.” Custis chided, “You know better than that Treavor.”

The younger brother withered.

“Please… Please be gentle…” Treavor replied, his voice strained and hollow.

Custis grinned before leaning close to kiss Treavor.

It was a brief little press of lips, chaste in a way, over before Treavor registered it as a kiss at all.

“Now.” Custis chimed lightly as he sat back ever so slightly, grasping Treavor’s knees to pull apart his baby brother’s thighs.

“Since I’m being so generous, practically rewarding you for bad behavior… I figure I’m entitled to some compensation, wouldn't you agree?”

Treavor didn’t… But he nodded slowly regardless.

“We’re on the same page then.” Custis hummed, “Wonderful.”

Treavor’s legs were hooked around his brother’s waist as Custis tugged him closer, drawing their hips together and forcing Treavor into an awkward seated slouch against the headboard.

“Lets see…” Custis mused thoughtfully, “You want me to be gentle…” He eyed Treavor hungrily.

“How about a little reciprocation?” Custis suggested with mockish adoration before he paused to ponder his words.

“Yes… I quite like the sound of that.” Custis surmised lightly as his hands settled at Treavor’s hips once more.

“Let’s make a game of it why don’t we?” He proposed, “I’ll fuck you all gently, treat you nicely and you… You pretend to enjoy it.” Custis beamed down at the body beneath him.

“How does that sound Treavor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID!!!
> 
> On a side note, kindly leave us a comment?  
> Seriously, finding shit in our inbox is like, the best part of our day.


	3. Your Hand Sucked, Why Didn't You Fold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Custis proves that cruelty doesn't always mean pain.
> 
> Treavor tries (and fails) to keep his head on straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got two assignments due in the next two weeks so our uploading may be a tich off for the next little while.

It sounded horrid...

Treavor hated everything his brothers did to him, every little thing…

But he reacted regardless, and he couldn’t deny that. His treacherous body would fold like cards in his brothers’ hands and inevitably, Treavor would abide by the whims of his flesh and his brothers.

But Treavor couldn’t say no… He wasn’t in any position to say no…

And it wasn’t as if his brother would just take what he wanted...

“Ok…”

Custis was cruel… This was just another sick game, a sick, sick game…

And then Custis kissed him, softly, once, twice, just at the edge of Treavor’s mouth, so delicately...

“Kiss me Treavor.” The older twin ordered quietly, his breath wafting against Treavor’s cheek as he spoke, leaning in again for a third kiss, a kiss which Treavor shyly and shamefully met with a subtle turn of his head and a subdued grimace.

Treavor knew how to kiss, his brother’s had taught him too young and put him to good use whenever they so desired. When he was smaller, Morgan and Custis could devour his mouth because his lips were too slim to properly nibble on.

As he grew, the twins expected him to become more involved in their bedroom affairs, seeing Teavor hardly had a say in the matter, he learned to adapt.

He leaned to press back against a raveging mouth, how to bite and suck at lips and tongue…

He learned how to survive beneath two brutes…

But this was different and Treavor found himself horribly ill prepared...

It was cloyingly warm beneath Custis, unnerving in every way, but at the same time… Regrettably comfortable.

The kisses passed between them were gentle, just as Custis had promised, and deliciously distracting. Custis wasn’t rushing to move the affair along, no, he was taking his sweet, sweet time kissing his baby brother breathless, his hands never straying from their place at Treavor’s hips, though his thumbs did slip beneath the hem of Treavor’s shirt to teasingly stroke his waist...

The first press of tongue was tentative, almost shy.

Custis swiped his tongue along Treavor’s lower lip, and just that, he retreated as Treavor opened his mouth to comply with what he thought to be a request.

Custis merely kissed him again, exhaling a pleased little hum through his nose as he did so. Treavor sighed quietly, sliding his lips wetly against his brother’s, his body being lulled into gentle complacency beneath the body above him…

Until Custis lapped at him with his tongue again.

Treavor opened his mouth once more, expecting his brother’s tongue to slide past his teeth to wrestle with his own as his brothers’ so enjoyed to do…

But no… Once again Custis’ tongue disappeared from Treavor’s lip, leaving the younger brother gaping awkwardly as Custis nibbled at his lower lip until he was guided into another kiss...

The third time Treavor felt his brother lap at his lower lip, Treavor met his brother’s tongue, just as meekly as Custis was probing at his lips.

Custis pulled away from the contact and Treavor opened his eyes, any shred of confidence he had gathered floated away upon meeting his brother’s eyes, though the warmth pooling in his gut most certainly did not.

Custis drew one of his hands from Treavor’s hip to cup his face, a thumb brushed over Treavor’s cheek, smearing tears and remnants of seed away before Custis leaned close once more.

Treavor allowed his eyes to flutter closed once again as Custis probed his tongue against Treavor’s lips, confidently this time. Treavor greeted the tongue with his own, just as shyl, as he had before, parting his lips again in invitation.

The following kisses remained just as gentle, the addition of tongue was merely pleasant, but not… Enticing, or at least not in the way Treavor knew they could be.

Treavor and Custis would press and lap into one another's mouths slowly, feeling and tasting their companion, simply enjoying each other… But little more.

Treavor sighed dolefully as Custis pressed some few final kisses to his lips before moving away. Treavor’s body mourned the loss of contact with his brother while his head tried to regain control over the frantic beating of his heart.

You don’t want this. Treavor insisted as he looked lazily to the ceiling.

Elation struck Treavor sweetly as Custis began to pepper small touches of lip along his jaw and down to his neck. Whatever shred of control Treavor had managed to gain over his physical self was lost once more to Custis as the older brother began to suck at his baby brother’s throat, scattering a trail of darkened marks as he went, listening intently to the soft mewls and cut off gasps his little brother failed to hold in his chest.

Treavor could feel Custis lips and teeth and tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck, his brother had promised not to bite and technically speaking, grazing teeth didn’t exactly count as biting.

Not that Treavor could find it in him to care...

Once the one side of Treavor’s neck was adequately marked, Custis returned to Treavor’s mouth, kissing his baby brother lazily as Treavor came down from the euphotic high Custis had set him on.

Treavor returned each press of lip Custis forced upon him, returning his brother’s affections as he feebly denied how… Nice his torture was...

Once Custis had his baby brother gasping for breath, he began repeating his actions along the other side of Treavor’s jaw and neck.

Treavor wanted to resist… To fight, to do anything! But all the younger brother found himself capable of was tilting his head to and fro to ease his brother’s access to his throat, something which Custis appreciated greatly as he took full advantage of Treavor’s willingness to comply.

Custis’ string of kisses eventually neared the collar of Treavor’s shirt, an annoying barrier separating them… The elder brother slowly drew his hands to the younger brother’s chest, trailing his fingers over the fabric slowly...

The first button of Treavor’s shirt was undone as Custis pressed a firm kiss to the center of his baby brother’s throat. Treavor mewled softly at the gentle gesture, tilting his head further back as his breath began to catch in his throat.

He could feel Custis begin to trail his lips down, unbuttoning Treavor’s shirt as he did so, scattering kisses across every new patch of exposed skin.

Treavor’s chest heaved and shuddered with every breath, every delicate little whimper his brother drew from him. He arched into Custis’ lips, mewling sweetly.

A final kiss was pressed just above Treavor’s navel before Custis began retracing his path, feverishly kissing along the body beneath him until he once again reached Treavor’s mouth.

Treavor cooed his brothers name quietly, the word hardly above a sultry whisper as Custis kissed him again.

Warm hands pulled the open front of Treavor’s shirt to the side, allowing fingers to slowly run along Treavor’s sides, stroking his skin gingerly, teasingly.

Custis devoured each and every sound his baby brother pressed into his mouth, taking note of each sound the body beneath him made with every press of his fingers despite Treavor’s clear desire to remain quiet.

Simply trailing his hands along Treavor’s sides earned him a low groan, similar to the sound the younger brother would make during the quiet times they lay together after some few good rounds of sex, once they were both satisfied but Custis still longed to touch his baby brother, to feel his warmth beneath his fingers...

Pawing at his baby brother’s stomach would have Treavor exhaling quickly in a short burst of giggles which would have Custis smiling into their next kiss. Treavor had always been ticklish after all…

And if Custis’ fingers trailed too close to his brother’s nipples Treavor would whine, the sound was high and needy, desperate. The body beneath Custis would writhe and arch, attempt to press up into his hands.

Of course, Custis was being particularly cruel that eve so he made sure not to torment his baby brother with too teasing touches. He kept his fingers and thumbs away from Treavor’s teats, he circled around those rosy nubs, but he never touched them directly.

Treavor whimpered and mewled every time his hand drew close to the sensitive skin, pressing harder against his brother’s mouth with feverish desperation only to sob every time Custis would move away again.

His name was murmured into his mouth at one point.

“Custis!”

It was muffled against the older brother’s, lips but desperate and needy all the same.

Music to his ears.

Custis merely hummed into his baby brother’s mouth, enjoying the taste of Treavor’s cries before he decided to offer his little brother a small scrap of mercy as he returned his lips to Treavor’s throat, allowing the younger brother too speak.

“Oh god, Custis, Custis please!” Treavor babbled helplessly as soon as Custis freed his mouth, his voice a slurred mess as he craned his head to the side to display his neck, his back arching into the two hands wandering about his chest, pressing up against his brother’s palms.

“Please what Treavor?” Custis mumbled against the junction of Treavor’s neck and shoulders.

“Please touch me.” The younger brother sobbed as the hands wandered back down towards his hips.

“I am touching you Treavor…” Custis replied with a sigh, grinning into Treavor’s shoulder as the younger brother whined and shook beneath him.

“Y-you know what I mean!” Treavor mewled as he arched his back. Custis merely hummed, content to ignore his brother’s pleading for the time being as he began to kiss along the length of Treavor’s body again.

The body beneath him continued to shake and arch and press up into the older brother’s mouth, Treavor was more than willing to bathe in the affection his brother was offering him, sighing Custis’ name sweetly as he lay his head back against the pillow beneath him.

Custis pressed some few firm kisses to the center of Treavor’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his little brother’s breath beneath his lips, tasting the salt of his skin against his tongue…

Hearing the inaine whimpers his brother whispered above him. Just a long string of his name and “Please, please, please, Custis, Custis please!”

Custis sat up suddenly, stilling Treavor’s obscene babble as he shuffled back a ways from the body beneath him, his hands grasping Treavor’s hips.

Treavor mewled, turning his head away to bury his face into the side of his arm, embarrassment and shame suddenly churned in his belly.

You don’t want this! You never wanted this!

A sudden squeal escaped Treavor’s throat as he was tugged further down the bed, not quite until his arms were taught overhead, but just so he was no longer slouched against the headboard.

Custis maneuvered Treavor’s legs apart, allowing the older brother to practically lay over the small body beneath him, and then Custis was kissing him again.

Treavor found himself pressed into the mattress beneath his brother’s weight. He sighed breathlessly into the kiss, snatching gasps of air every opportunity he got because it honestly felt like Custis was attempting to drown him…

And for the first time, Treavor found himself not minding in the slightest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We heard that commenting will make us upload faster.


	4. Roll With The Flow (And Try Not To Drown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT FUCKING SICK OF WRITING BIG IMPORTANT WORDS.
> 
> SERIOUSLY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING BORING IT IS TO WRITE A REPORT ON NAZI GERMANY'S OPPRESSION OF THE AVANT-GARDE BEFORE AND DURING THE SECOND WORLD WAR?
> 
> BECAUSE WE DO.
> 
> WE WANT TO WRITE SMUT GODDAMN IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter you you guys today ;)
> 
> And for the record no, we did not write this instead of our report, we're just uploading it now because we need a fucking break.

Treavor squeezed the body between his thighs as he shyly pressed back against his brother’s lips, sliding his tongue into the kiss with a soft purr.

Custis chuckled into Treavor’s mouth lightly before pressing his own tongue back against Treavor’s, feeling the body below him willingly except his affections.

Treavor responded incredibly well to affection and a gentle hand, sure Custis could have simply taken what he wanted, but it was so much more enjoyable to have Treavor simply comply with his whims…

Having Treavor come to him was the next step. Custis doubted it would happen any time soon. But the future was bright and he was patient.

The two of them stayed like that for a good while, Treavor on his back, arms bound above his head, Custis practically laying over Treavor, kissing and suckling at one another’s lips.

Occasionally Custis would return to Treavor’s jaw, nibble his way along the bone to nip another bruise onto his brother’s neck, allowing Treavor to mouth along the rim of Custis’ ear before they would inevitably return to one another.

And then Treavor had the bright idea to roll his hips up against the body above him.

Custis grunted into the kiss as Treavor squealed.

Custis was taller than Treavor by a good head, meaning that, in their current position, in order for Custis to comfortably kiss Treavor as they had been, he had to position himself further down Treavor’s body.

When Treavor had rolled his hips up against his brother, he had been pressing up closer to his brother’s stomach, hence the grunt.

Custis huffed as he repositioned himself atop the body beneath him, scooching further up Treavor’s body to align their hips together, unfortunately, the new position made it cumbersome to steal kisses…

But all that was forgotten as Custis grinded back down against Treavor.

The younger brother threw his head back, jaw gaping as a strained babble of expletives rose from his throat. Custis merely grinned as he drew a hand to Treavor’s head, tucking his baby brother’s face just against his throat as he kissed Treavor’s forehead.

Treavor continued to sob and shake as Custis gently rocked their clothed hips together, it was disgustingly intimate, being held so close, so carefully while being defiled so sweetly.

Custis continued to gently press kiss after kiss into his brother’s hair, sometimes pausing to murmur sweet little nothings as Treavor sobbed dreamily and whispered his brother’s name.

Warmth was quickly pooling in Treavor’s gut, the gentle, intimate touches of lip to his temple and forehead, accompanied by honeyed words and the friction, the delicious friction of Custis’ grinding hips made Treavor very, very weak.

It was horribly arousing.

“W-wait!” Treavor panted desperately, his voice bordering on a whine as his prick twitched in his pants, a few beads of spend slipping from the head to dampen his undergarments.

Custis huffed a chuckle just to the rim of Treavor’s ear, the hand he held to Treavor’s head cradled his skull tenderly.

“You’re close aren’t you?” Custis breathed, his voice low and eagur, thick with a yearning appetite.

A firm, slow roll of his hips had Treavor sobbing and nodding, feverishly. Custis grinned as he began to rock his hips faster.

“Go ahead Treavor…” He murmured softly just against Treavor’s temple, “Finish… You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

The younger brother cried out softly, confused and ashamed as his gut tightened in warning.

Custis pressed a messy kiss to Treavor’s forehead before he turned to bury his nose in his baby brother’s hair, inhaling greedy breaths as he continued to rock against the body beneath him.

Treavor tried to hold himself together, to not spill himself in his pants, but there was no way to stop what was coming.

Treavor whole body shook and shuddered beneath his brother, a wail escaped his throat as his cock jumped, seed spilled, hot and disgustingly wet, into Treavor’s undergarment, soaking into the fabric.

All the while, Custis rocked against his baby brother, his own prick warm and hard against Treavor, while his lips pressed hushed, feverish praises into his little brother’s hair.

Treavor sobbed softly as he fell limp atop the bed… Head foggy and body heavy.

And then Custis was kissing him again… Softly sliding his lips against Treavor’s, suckling at his baby brother’s lower lip. Treavor sighed sweetly into his brother’s mouth, returning the affection slowly as his head began to clear, if only just.

“Such a good boy…” Custis murmured quietly into the kiss, “Such a good boy for me…” Treavor whimpered softly beneath his older brother, craning his head to the side as Custis trailed touches of tongue and teeth along the side of his neck.

Down to his shoulders and chest…

Custis pressed a firm kiss to the very center of Treavor’s chest before he turned his attention to one of Treavor’s teats.

The younger brother squirmed and mewled as Custis began to circle kisses around the pert bud, large hands settled at Treavor’s waist to prevent him from twisting so violently, but still, he writhed.

Some few tears were shed as Custis latched onto Treavor’s teat, Treavor, still sensitive from his recent orgasm, was a mess of oversensitivity. He could feel everything around him, the tie binding his wrists, the blanket and pillows beneath him…

The warm weight of his brother’s hands, the slick heat of Custis’ mouth and tongue.

Treavor was floating through a blinding haze of euphoria, every inch of his body burned with bliss and need.

“Custis?” Treavor mumbled slowly, his voice slurring ever so slightly as he spoke. His trail of thought and voice was briefly derailed as Custis released the one tit he had been tending to with a wet ‘pop’ to lean up and draw him into another leisure press of lips.

“Custis?” Treavor tried again, softly against his brother’s lips, Custis merely hummed inquisitive as he returned to Treavor’s chest.

“C-could you…” Treavor paused as Custis latched onto his other, neglected teat.

The younger brother mewled, arching his back up into the mouth on his chest as his thoughts drifted away like smoke again.

Treavor could only find himself able to softly pant and murmure his brother’s name as he lay there. His head rolled about the pillow beneath him as he pressed his cheeks to the cool fabric.

He could feel his cock twitching in his pants again, and briefly, he wondered if Custis could feel it too.

Treavor cried softly as Custis released his teat. He was caught between never wanting his exquisite agony to end, and desperately wanting more.

There was no voice in the back of his mind scolding him from wanting such things.

Custis’ hands came to rest at Treavor’s head, cradling his cheeks gingerly as the older brother looked over the dazed expression of the body beneath him.

Treavor’s eyes were blown wide with desire, his cheeks pink and lips moist.

Custis quite liked seeing his baby brother in such a sultry state… He especially liked how compliant Treavor had become beneath him, how sweetly his little brother returned his affections, whispered his name.

“Custis?” Treavor mumbled just against the older brother’s lips, postponing the rest of his thought to enjoy Custis’ mouth.

“C-could you untie my hands?”

The body above him went stock still… Custis was perched just above Treavor, looking down at his baby brother, eyes no longer dark with desire, but something else.

Warning.

Treavor shifted below his brother, suddenly nervous.

You. Don’t. Want. This.

“Please?” He murmured softly, tilting his head to mumble against his brother’s chin as his fingers twitching above his head.

“Please Custis… I…” Shame rose to Treavor’s cheeks.

“I want to touch you…”

Warmth returned to Custis’ eyes once Treacvor’s words registered.

“You want to touch me?” He repeated softly, bowing his head to whisper his words just over the younger bodies's mouth.

“I do…” Treavor replied lazily, his voice low, exhale of breath.

Custis hummed as he kissed Treavor again, removing himself from atop Treavor, no longer pressing him down against the mattress, merely hovering over his prone form, one hand settled at the center of the younger brother’s chest to keep him pinned, while the other reached above his head.

The tie holding Treavor’s hands in place was expertly undone in a swift motion and Treavor flexed his hands as he drew his arms back down to his chest.

The hand Custis had set on his chest returned to his waist, his thumb soothing over the bone just beneath Treavor’s skin while Custis’ other hand came to cup Treavor’s cheeks gingerly, and Treavor, now with both hands free, copied the gesture, taking his brother’s head into his own hands.

They met one another halfway, leaning in together, pressing close naturally, like two puzzle pieces. Custis’ one hand, the one which cupped Treavor’s cheek, circled around to cradle the back of his head while Treavor’s hands began to wander.

One coiled around the back of Custis’ neck and up into his hair, the dark locks soft between Treavor’s fingers, the older brother groaned amusedly into Treavor’s mouth as he began to run his fingers through Custis’ hair.

Treavor’s other hand began to trail down his brother’s clothed front, fiddling with the buttons, managing to undo the first few, allowing Treavor to slip his hand beneath his brother’s collar before realizing the task was a two handed job.

Regretfully, Treavor drew his hand from his brother’s hair to properly begin to undress Custis. The dress shirt Custis wore was undone ineloquently, perhaps even hastily, but carefully, if only to ensure Treavor didn’t accidentally tear off a button.

Custis was warm against Treavor’s hands, his skin slicked slightly with sweat but smooth, not quite hairless, save for a coarse stripe of dark hair leading from his navle down towards his pantline, disappearing below his belt.

As Treavor began to run his hands along his brother’s front, the hand Custis had at his waist began its own meanderings. Sliding from Treavor’s hip, up to his stomach, then to the bottom of his ribs, stroking his skin softly.

Treavor hummed quietly up into his brother’s mouth as his hands returned to Custis’ neck, Treavor made sure to slide his palm over his brother’s pecs, a petty gesture sure, it earned him a soft grunt and a nip to his lower lip, but it was worth it.

Treavor ran his thumbs along the length of his brother’s neck and the underside of Custis’ jaw, feeling the ropes of muscles below shift and strain with every move Custis made.

Custis’ own hand continued to softly stroke along Treavor’s body, not in a teasing manner, but in a soothing one. The gentle affection had butterflies blooming in Treavor’s stomach and tears springing to his eyes…

It was difficult to deny he was savoring his torture… He had been told to pretend to enjoy, and somehow that had become a lie…

Treavor was enjoying himself…

Every touch, every kiss… Custis was gentle, just as he had promised… And Treavor was lapping up every scrap of affection he could.

You do not want this...

It took Custis breaking the feverish kiss for Treavor to realize that… He was crying.

“Shh…” Custis cooed softly, brushing his lips against the younger brother’s dampening cheeks as Treavor sobbed delicately.

“Why are you crying?” Custis asked, his voice breathy and quiet as his hands came to cup Treavor’s cheeks once again, his thumbs further wiping away the streaks of wetness.

Treavor shook his head slowly… Or as best he could with Custis holding him, looking between his brother’s eyes nervously as he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Treavor.” Custis’ repeated his name, not as softly as before, the act still sweet, but his gentle demeanor deteriorated before Treavor’s eyes as his brother slipped into something more concerned and disgustingly genuine.

“Why are you crying?” The older brother asked again, glancing across Treavor’s face, his eyes narrowing slightly, “I’m not hurting you.” He murmured matter of factly, which was true enough, he hadn’t been hurting Treavor…

Treavor whimpered softly beneath the intensity of his brother’s eyes, his own hands fell from Custis’ neck to the hands at his face, holding his head still.

Gingerly, Treavor took hold of Custis’s wrists.

“I’m sorry…” Treavor whispered softly, “I don’t know why I’m crying…” It was a lie, Treavor knew exactly why he was crying…

He didn’t want this.

He hated this, hated this… He hated this, what his brothers did to him. How they held and touched and kissed him… It was wrong, it was all wrong…

He hated this…

He didn’t want this.

But his body, his treacherous body… Was greedy.

Treavor could tell himself he hated every sick game his brothers played with him, but that never stopped his lungs and lips from sweetly sobbing their names or his prick from stiffening at their teasing touches.

It never stopped the heat rising to his cheeks, his blood simmering beneath his skin, his very bones aching in want…

Treavor hated this…

His body disagreed.

Custis narrowed his eyes.

“You’re lying…”

Treavor whimpered softly and clenched his eyes shut.

“It’s alright…” Custis murmured softly, his breath warm against Treavor’s throat as he pressed a slow kiss to the side of Treavor’s neck. The hands at his head took hold of his wrists, gently holding them in place as Custis worked his mouth against Treavor’s collar.

“Just tell me what’s wrong Treavor…” His brother whispered, “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it…”

Treavor shuddered beneath the body above him, desperately trying to ignore how soft Custis’ lips were, how warm and sweet they felt against his skin…

How willing his body was to relax beneath his brother...

Treavor’s denial was silenced by a delicate mewl from his own throat. His hands twitched atop the blankets, his back arched, pressing his body up into the mouth kissing him so sweetly, up into the warm body above him.

Treavor was gone again, locked away within his skull, a backseat driver, no, a prisoner within his own body.

You do not want this!

Treavor wanted to shove at the body above him, he wanted to thrash and scream and kick and hurt! Hurt Custis as Custis had hurt him!

Objectively he knew that he would never be able to dislodge his brother, Custis was too big, to strong, to heavy.

But Treavor could not thrash or kick or scream…

Because Treavor was too lost in the coiling euphoria clouding his head.

“Come on Treavor.” Custis whispered softly, “I’m playing nice with you, just like you wanted… What’s wrong? You can tell me, I won’t be mad…”

Treavor sobbed softly as Custis pulled away.

“We were having so much fun Treavor… What happened?”

Treavor wanted more.

“N-nothing. Nothing Custis I-”

“Oh don’t give me that...” Custis soothed, cutting off any retort Treavor had planned, not that he had one… Mind you, with another firm kiss.

“Something happened…” His brother said firmly, the hands at Treavor’s wrists tightening slightly before Custis released them to take hold of Treavor’s waist again.

“Please tell me?” Custis requested softly, his thumbs soothing Treavor’s hips in slow circles.

“I-I… Um…” Treavor began slowly, nervously. His hands reaching out to press against his brother’s front.

Custis resisted the gentle shove, looking down to Treavor with a cocked brow.

Treavor tried again, pushing at his brother’s chest harder this time.

“Don’t make me tie you up again Treavor.” Custis quipped firmly, “You’re being very difficult right now and my patience is wearing thin…” Those words stilled Treavor in a heartbeat.

“It seems to me that you don’t want to play this game anymore Treavor…” Custis drawled boredly, his eyes and tone sharpening as he looked down to the younger brother beneath him.

“How about another game hm?” Custis mused scornfully as he took hold of the hands against his chest, returning Treavor’s hands to the bed, this sime, on either side of his head.

Leaving Treavor fully exposed to his brother...

“Since you seem so bored of me being gentle… I could tie you up again.” Custis suggested pointedly, squeezing the slender wrists in his hands to emphasize his point, “Put you how I want and fuck you.” Lips nibbled at Treavor’s ear.

“I could take you dry…” Custis hummed thoughtfully, Treavor’s heart skipped, “Only good boys get oil Treavor, you know that… And you haven’t been very good, have you?”

Treavor’s throat dried, Custis met his eyes.

“Haven't. You?” He repeated slowly. Treavor exhaled a breathless sob through his nose as he shook his head. Fear began to slip into his veins, but his words refused to rise to his tongue.

Custis must have been wanting to hear Treavor’s speak because when he didn’t the older brother huffed.

“How about on your knees then? Want me to fuck you like a dog?” Custis asked sweetly as he leered down at Treavor.

Treavor shuddered and shook his head drawing a frantic breath to utter the only thing he could think to say.

“Please Custis…” Treavor stuttered smally, his voice quaking, “Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“You didn’t what?” Custis hummed smoothly, cutting Treavor off, his voice suddenly much cooler, no longer quite as playful.

“Didn’t want this?” He suggested, releasing one of Treavor’s wrists to gesture between their bodies before he scoffed at his own words.

“I do believe you asked me quite nicely to be gentle Treavor...”

“No!” Treavor squealed, damning himself for his inability to speak, to convey what he wanted.

It shouldn’t have been so hard and yet here he was, tripping over his own tongue, causing problems.

With his free hand, Treavor reached for his brother, taking hold of Custis’ shoulder, squeezing firmly as he babbled.

“Not-not that! Custis! I just-”

Custis leaned down and kissed him again, but it was far from the tender caresses he had graced Treavor with before that point, no. This kiss controlling and possessive, this kiss was reassurance…

His brothers were horrible, and they could be so much worse… They could push his buttons and play him like a windup toy. But they also knew exactly how to settle him.

Custis nibbled at Treavor’s lips gently, pillaged Treavor’s mouth softly with his tongue, and soothed every gasping sob forced into his mouth from the body below as Treavor shook and trembled.

“Wait.”

“It’s alright…”

“Please.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong…”

“Custis!”

“Treavor…”

“Stop!”

“Relax…”

Each attempt Treavor made to speak or somehow explain himself was halted by a gentle press of lip and tongue kiss that Treavor couldn’t bring himself not to return in kind.

His free hand came to loop around his brother’s shoulder, drawing Custis impossibly closer as a hand cupped his cheek.

Still, despite being so lost to the evocative sensations clouding his head, Treavore tried to reason with his older brother whenever he was presented an opportunity to do so.

It wasn’t until Custis took hold of his head again, completely freeing Treavor’s hands, did the older brother finally relent his gentle assault.

“Don’t fight me Treavor.” He whispered softly gust against Treavor’s chin.

Treavor sighed, breathless and dazed. “I-I’m not...” He assured his brother through a quiet sob, “I’m not Custis, I’m not...” He repeated as he hazily looked up to the body above him, his vision was blurred with tears, oh, but he could tell that Custis was staring at him.

“Please Custis…” Treavor quailed softly, the arms he had looped over his brother’s shoulders snaked up into custis’ hair again while his other hand settled at the back of his brother’s neck.

“I just-” Treavor paused to swallow.

“I-I just… I just wanted to take off my shirt…” He finally whimpered.

“You wanted… To take off your shirt?” Custis repeated, slowly, after a brief pause, Treavor nodded silently as he slipped the hand he had at his brother’s neck down to once again gently press against Custis’ chest.

Warm breath wafted over Treavor’s cheek before Custis kissed him again, a pleased little sound bubbled from Treavor’s lungs as he eagerly pressed back against his brother’s mouth.

“Why do you always have to be so difficult?” Custis sighed as he stroked his thumbs across Treavor’s cheeks, smearing about the new tears which had pooled and fallen fallen…

“I-I didn’t mean too... ” Treavor mumbled sheepishly, “I was just-” Custis silenced him with a sweet, soothing kiss.

“You were just trying to ask for something.” Custis sighed gently once he pulled away, Treavor couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet, merely lean into the soft palm at his cheek.

“You need to learn to use your voice.” Custis murmured as he pressed a kiss to Treavor’s forehead.

“Now, ask me what you want.”

Treavor sighed, heat rising to his cheeks as he looked up to his brother, his palms still resting at Custis’ chest.

He pushed his brother gently while mumbling a very soft, very quiet, “S-sit up?”

Custis grinned, shifting his legs to more or less kneel atop the bed, Treavor’s thighs still lazily looped around his waist. Teavor followed slowly, drawing himself into a seated slouch practically in Custis’ lap.

The older brother watched quietly as Treavor slowly tugged the shirt from his shoulders, down his arms before tossing it to the floor.

Cautiously, once his shirt was discarded, Treavor reached out to tug at the collar of Custis’ shirt, a deep rouge dusted his cheeks as Custis chuckled, still, that didn’t deter Treavor from his task.

Custis aided his endeavor once the shirt pooled at his arms, tugging himself free of the fabric before tossing it over his shoulder. Warm hands soon returned to Treavor’s waist and briefly, Treavor thought that Custis would lay them back down.

Rather than that however, Custis pulled Treavor closer as he repositioned himself from a kneeling position to properly sitting on the bed, Treavor fully in his lap.

They were close enough for Treavor to feel his brother’s heat against him, around him. Custis’ hands were at his hips, holding him close, Treavor could feel the stripe of dark hair along his brother’s navel tickle his tummy with every breath…

Custis guided him into a slow, tender kiss and Treavor found his hands firstly settling at his brother’s arms, though they didn’t remain there for long.

Treavor began slowly running his hands along his brother’s body, wherever he could reach in his position.

Custis sighed sweetly into their kiss, one of his hands abandoning Treavor’s waist to hold the back of the younger brother’s head gently, tilting Treavor’s head to and fro, leading the kiss into something a touch firmer but still wonderfully intimate…

Eventually and honestly, inevitable, Treavor’s hands wandered southward, sliding down his brother’s sides to his hips and stomach. Treavor’s thumb traced the outcrop of dark hair leading from Custis’ nave to beneath his belt.

The older brother groaned as Treavor’s thumb dipped just beneath his pantline, Treavor however, huffed irritably.

He was hardly aware of what he had been doing until Custis chuckled and eased off Treavor’s mouth.

“What are you up to?” The older brother asked tauntingly as he looked down to the body in his lap.

Treavor’s hands froze where they were, working Custis’ belt loose.

A deep hue settled at his cheeks as Treavor turned away.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Custis tutted, the hand cradling the back of Treavor’s head tangling into his hair as he turned Treavor back towards him.

“Don’t close up now.” Custis chided softly, “Tell me what you want Treavor…”

Treavor bit the inside of his lips nervously before he mumbled a delicate little, “I want to touch you…” Beneath his breath. There was no way Custis didn’t hear him, but that didn’t stop the older brother from repeating his question.

“I’m sorry, what was that Treavor?”

“Custis…” Treavor whined softly, his hands abandoning the belt to once again settle at his brothers shoulders, he didn’t try to push Custis away this time however, no, he tried to pull himself closer.

Custis met him halfway graciously, grinning into the brief kiss before pulling away again.

“Say it.” The older brother murmured heatedly just against Treavor’s lips.

“I want to touch you.” Treavor snipped back, still lulled by the sweetness of his brother’s lips.

The hand at Treavor’s head fell away to join the other at his waist as Custis moved to fiddle with the button of Treavor’s front.

“What are you-” “I want to touch you.” Custis purred warmly as he leaned close to peck the edge of Treavor’s mouth.

Custis’ hand continued to toy with the button on Treavor’s pants, not making any moves to undo the button, merely tweak and twist it. Treavor hadn’t realized how hard he was until then…

“Ok…” Treavor finally relented, bowing his head slightly as shame reignited across his cheeks.

Custis hummed something low in his throat as he leaned close again, Treavor made some shy move to meet his brother but Custis merely chuckled.

“Ask nicely.” The older brother purred as he finally popped the front of Treavor’s pants open.

“Please Custis?” Treavor murmured as he too trailed his hands down his brother’s body, once again moving to undo his belt, “Please touch me?”

Custis’ reply was a long, tender kiss as he unzipped Treavor’s fly.

“God.” Custis breathed as he tugged down Treavor’s soiled undergarments just enough to free his prick, “Your a fucking mess Treavor.”

The younger brother merely mewled into Custis mouth as he began to teasingly stroke along Treavor’s length, smearing the remnants of spilled seed about.

Treavor meanwhile busied himself with unlatching his brother’s belt, his hands quivered as he worked but the reward was worth the struggle.

Custis groaned when Treavor took him in hand, muttering a strained, “Fuck…” Into Treavor’s mouth.

Custis was large compared to Treavor’s slight hands. Hot against his fingers and already drooling.

Custis could get away with stroking Treavor with only a single hand, the other he kept looped around Treavor’s waist. Treavor on the other hand had to use both his hands to please his brother.

Something neither of them minded.

They touched one another softly, delicately, without a sense of urgency between them…

This was not a matter of conquest, there was no need for force or violence. Only tepid breaths, soft words and gentle touches.

Treavor spilled into Custis’ palm with a delicate whisper of his name, his hips jolting and back arching as his prick twitched.

Custis sighed softly as he watched the body in his lap writhe against his touch, eyes flutter closed as precious tears fell…

“I want to fuck you.” The older brother murmured heatedly just into Treavor’s ear.

“I want… I want to have you beneath me. I want you crying my name as I fuck you. I’ll be gentle, I’ll be gentle…”

“Yes.” Treavor breathed softly, lazily as he dragged his brother to him for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss.

“Yes, I want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> We really need validation from stranger on the internet right now.


	5. Finding Good Angles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treavor reaches a new low.  
> Custis reaches a new high.  
> They collide somewhere at the halfway point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of us getting all of sour shit done, have a new chapter.

Custis sighed before his hands found Treavor’s waist again, arranging them so Treavor was on his back, below his brother, and Custis between his parted thighs.

Custis leaned close to offer a chaste kiss as he tugged Treavor’s pants off, sliding the fabric down his legs before tossing the garment away, leaving Treavor bare beneath him.

“Was I good?” Treavor breathed quietly, looking up to his brother as Custis ran his hands over every inch of Treavor’s skin

Custis hummed in contemplation as his hands over Treavor’s bare legs, arranging them around his waist as he pleased while a teasing sort of grin tugged at his lips, he looked over his baby brother.

“Do you think you were good?” He asked in turn.

Treavor pouted.

He knew he had been good, he had listened and obeyed, he had been good, he had!

But he had also been difficult…

So he shook his head sheepishly, mumbling a frail, “No…”

“That’s right…” Custis mused as he gently kneaded Treavor’s thighs, “You weren’t exactly good, were you. Quite tedious if I’m being honest.”

Treavor withered beneath his brother’s words and palms.

“But I promised to be gentle.” Custis sighed with faux disappointment before a wry, teasing smile tugged at his lips.

“So I’ll tell you what.” Custis’ hand returned to Treavor’s prick, taking it in his hand gingerly, fingers feather-light against the sensitive skin.

Treavor twitched in his brother’s palm, not yet stiff with how recently he had finished, but interested again nonetheless.

“You beg me to fuck you with my fingers.” Custis proposed as he began to slowly, leisurely stroke along Treavor length, “Convince me before you get my hand all messy and I’ll use the oil. Fair?”

It wasn’t fair, not in the slightest.

But it was the only olive branch his brother seemed to be offering…

“A-and what if I d-don’t convince you?” Treavor stammered out, his hips rolling against the hand at his cock, Custis grinned widely and cocked a brow.

“I’m sure we could put that mouth of yours to good work Treavor.”

Treavor swallowed and nodded, laying back further into the pillows surrounding him, looking up to his big brother, watching as Custis spat into his palm.

Treavor’s begging began simply enough, a soft, quiet little, “Please Custis…” Before his brother had even returned his palm to his prick. His breath stilted as Custis smeared the slick spittle around Treavor’s length.

“You can do better than that Treavor.” The older brother chided playfully as he flicked his thumb against the head of Treavor’s erection.

“I-” A low whimper replaced Treavor’s words, Custis was being horribly cruel, he must have been getting impatient.

“I want to feel you.” Treavor insisted softly, his words slurring as he rolled his hips up against Custis’ hand, “I want to feel you inside me.”

“We don’t need oil for that.” Custis pointed out sweetly, as he paused to spit into his hand again. Custis was using a liberal amount of saliva to ease his palm along Treavor’s length, and Treavor didn’t mind in the slightest.

Treavor brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the subdued whimper which threatened to pass his lips as the first beads of pre seed began to swell at the head of his prick.

“M-maybe not.” He admitted quietly, his voice bordering on a whine, “But you promised to be gentle.” He reminded his brother, Custis huffed lightly.

“I haven’t forgotten Treavor, don’t worry.”

“Then do you- do you- oh, fuck!” Treavor arched his back, biting into the back of his hand as Custis abandoned the soft rhythm he had started on, opting to quickly jerk Treavor cock.

The spit acting as lube softened the friction deliciously and Treavor’s hips jumped to rock into his brother’s fist as Treavor shook and writhed atop the bed.

He could have made a mess of Custis’ hand then and there, but Custis decided to be mercifully cruel, easing the frantic flicking of his wrist before Treavor could finish.

The younger brother sobbed in disappointment as his brother returned to his previous, gentle fondling. Treavor continued to shake for some few minutes after Custis took mercy on him, laying there, gasping for breath as he attempted to organize his thoughts.

“Keep going Treavor.” Custis repeated softly, his hand just teasing Treavor’s length as he spoke. “You haven’t convinced me yet.”

The younger brother groaned low in his throat, his arm falling over his eyes as his free hand tangled with the bedspread.

“I-I just want you in me…” He panted, “I want… You to fuck me… I want it Custis, I want you.” Treavor peered from beneath his arm to look at his brother.

He must have looked particularly beautiful then because his brother’s hand actually paused on his prick.

“If you can make it not hurt… Without the oil…” Treavor began, his voice trailing off, allowing his suggestion to linger as he closed his eyes.

Then and there, he didn’t care if his brother used the oil or not, he just wanted more...

“You want me to fuck you?” Custis repeated softly, the hand at Treavor’s hip stroking along the ridge of his pelvis slowly.

“I just said I did.” Treavor snipped back lightly, his smile lazy as he rolled his hips up into the still hand at his prick, “You know I do…”

Custis hummed as he leaned close, “Ask me again?” He murmured quietly, words just brushing Treavor’s lips.

“Please fuck me?”

“Ask me sweetly.”

Treavor actually blushed at that.

“P-Pretty please fuck me?” He tried, tilting his head just so to press a chaste kiss to the edge of his brother’s mouth.

Treavor lazily looped the arm he had resting over his eyes around his brother’s shoulders as Custis kissed him. It was a slow kiss, but not a long one as Custis leaned closer to murmur into Treavor’s ear.

One hand remained at Treavor’s waist, the other, the one still on his cock, began stroking him once again, slowly this time...

“I want to bury myself inside you…” Custis admitted softly, his thumb soothing circles over Treavor’s hip as he spoke.

“I want to see my prick disappear inside you… I want to feel you all around me. God, you look so pretty whenever you take cock Treavor, did you know that?”

Treavor nodded slowly, mewling softly into his brother’s ear, they, Morgan and he, had called Treavor pretty in bed before, it was a common enough compliment but it still brought heat to Treavor’s cheeks.

“I want to have you crying my name as I fuck you.” Custis breathed, “I-I want to have you sobbing. Fuck, I want you.”

Treavor made some high keened noise as he prick jumped in his brother’s palm, spilling his seed messily across Custis’ palm. And yet the older brother did not stop his incessant stroking.

“I want to fuck you open on my fingers.” Custis murmured feverishly, “You were such a good boy Treavor, such a good boy… I’ll even use the oil… Would you like that baby brother? Would you like me to fuck you on my fingers?”

“Y-yes Custis!” Treavor gasped softly, “Want it… Fuck! I want it!”

Custis shushed him with a kiss and his one hand abandoned his cock, the other reached out to the bedside table.

“I’ll go slow.” Custis murmured into Treavor’s mouth as the first oil-slicked finger began to gently trace around Treavor’s entrance, smearing the lubricant around.

Treavor spread his thighs wider, keeping his legs wrapped around Custis’ middle while offering his brother more room to work.

The first finger was never painful, merely… Strange, forigne. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, Treavor recalled crying the first time, the very first time, his brothers had decided to experiment using him because he was small and confused.

Now however, he merely sighed up into his brother’s mouth as he was slowly invaded.

“This alright?” Custis asked softly once his index finger was sliding in and out of the body below him without a flicker of issue. Treavor nodded silently, eyes closed, head tilted ever so slightly back, mouth agape.

“Can I add another finger?” Custis suggested, Treavor cracked a single eye open and nodded, murmuring a faint, “Please.” Beneath his breath.

One of Treavor’s hands moved to settle at Custis’s wrist, specifically of the hand his brother had at his hip, it was an intimate gesture, one that his brother’s knew Treavor adored.

Treavor winced slightly as two fingers were pressed into him, Custis cooed above him softly and Treavor nearly wished his brother would kiss him again to distract him from the twinges of pain, but Custis needed to watch and make sure his baby brother was alright.

The hand at Treavor’s hip soothed over the bones below, softly stroking his skin and whenever the burning sensation of penetration grew too much, Treavor would squeeze his brother’s wrist, a silent plea.

Custis would stop and lean close every time, not close enough to kiss Treavor, but close enough to whisper sweet little concerns and praises across his cheek.

“It’s alright.”

“You’re doing so well.”

“We can slow down.”

“You look so beautiful.”

“Tell me when I can keep going…”

When the two fingers were knuckle deep, Custis kissed Treavor slowly as he began to spread and scissor his fingers, swallowing each little sound Treavor forced into his mouth as he rocked his hips back against the digits inside him.

Treavor tentatively brought a hand to Custis’ cheek as his brother began properly thrusting his fingers to better loosen the body beneath him. The oil worked wonders, slicking Treavor nicely, easing Custis’ fingers and all around soothing any serious pain.

Treavor suddenly cried out, his toes curling, back arching, cock twitching.

Custis grinned and stilled his fingers, leaving the tip of his middle finger just pressing against Treavor’s prostate.

The older brother then began to methodically rub the small space within Treavor, slowly pressing his fingers in small circular motions around the gland.

Treavor screamed and sobbed, clenching his eyes shut as his back arched.

“How’s this Treavor?” Custis asked, his words nearly lost to Treavor as he writhed atop the bed. Not that Treavor was capable of articulating a proper response, head to muddled by the toe curling sensations his brother was assaulting him with.

All Treavor managed to babble out was a desperate string of pleads, broken apart by his brother’s name spoken no less desperately.

“You’re so pretty like this Treavor. So fucking pretty…” Custis breathed softly as he watched the body beneath him twitch and whimper. He knew exactly what he was doing to his baby brother, and he loved it.

“Do you like being pretty Treavor?” Custis asked quietly as he twisted his fingers, marveling at how warm and tight the body below him was, and how… Responsive, Treavor had become.

“Answer me Treavor.” Custis crooned sweetly, “Do you like being pretty?”

“Y-Yes!”

Treavor sang, his voice a high whine as he back arched.

“You’re taking my fingers well.” Custis continued, “Can you feel me inside you?” He asked teasingly.

“Yes…” Treavor mewled.

Custis grinned, pausing his chatter to simply watch his baby brother squirm beneath him, splayed out across the dark sheets, pale skin rosy with warmth, thighs spread wide, toes curled with delight.

“Touch yourself Treavor…” Custis purred lightly from his position between the younger brother’s thighs. “Put on a good show for me… Let me see how much you want this.”

Treavor cried sweetly and complied.

His one hand at Custis’ wrist remained where it was, the other hand, the hand he had curled around the back of his brother’s neck, slipped down towards his stomach.

His palm slid over his skin, collecting stray smatterings of seed he had spilled over himself before he tried to grasp his stiff prick, warm and heavy, full.

“Not yet.” Custis chided above him, Treavor groaned and nodded before drawing his hand up to his chest.

He delicately trailed his hand over the blooming bruises Custis had pressed into his skin with his lips, gingerly pressing against the red blossoms with his fingers.

His own hands could never evoke such delightful sensations as his brothers’ could, but the sight pleased Custis regardless.

Custis watched Treavor gently fondle himself like a hawk, taking delight in the way his younger brother’s shoulders and chest would jump with every hitched breath or stuttered cry.

He could tell Treavor was close… Close enough to finish without so much as a glance towards his cock… But Custis wasn’t that cruel.

“Touch yourself…” The older brother ordered gently, Treavor sobbed, dropping his hand from his chest down towards his prick.

“Good boy…” His brother breathed softly as his fingers began to slowly thrust in and out of Treavor’s entrance.

Treavor stroked his length in not quite perfect time with Custis’ assault against his prostate. He sobbed, his shoulders shook, blood pooled in his cheeks as tears welled in his eyes.

Happy tears this time.

Custis leaned close to kiss the wetness away and Treavor greedily caught his lips.

“Are you close?” Custis murmured against Treavor’s mouth, the younger brother nodded feverishly in reply, twisting his wrist along his length to thumb the head of his erection.

“You’re going to make a mess.” Custis chuckled softly, “Your going to spill all across your stomach… And you’re going to look absolutely beautiful…”

Treavor whimpered.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” The older brother huffed as he pressed his hips against one of Treavor’s thighs, his erection thick and hot against Treavor’s bare leg.

Custis was practically dripping wet, the head of his erection drooling and smearing pre-seed against Treavor’s leg.

The idea of that cock settling inside him, that heat, that girth, spreading him wide… Treavor came with a delighted sob, his seed swelling to the head of his prick, drooling heavily across his stomach, some even splashing higher up onto his chest.

Custis sighed heavily above him as he looked across the lovely little mess Treavor had made, the fingers within Treavor had stilled and, much to his disappointment, retreated soon after.

“I’m adding three fingers.” The older brother stated calmly, “I’ll go slow… Fuck you open nicely, alright.”

Treavor nodded as he reached behind him to flip the pillow he had been laying against, Custis chuckled at the gesture, watching as his baby brother resettled against the plush cushion before looking up to him expectantly.

“Are you ready?” Custis asked softly, Treavor’s chest rose and fell as he took a breath, his body falling limp beneath Custis as he exhaled.

Custis pressed a firm kiss to Treavor’s collar before sitting back again. Between the twins, Custis was always the thorough one when it came to preparing their youngest brother.

Making sure Treavor was slick and loose enough to properly take cock was a priority for Custis, partly because the elder twin enjoyed tormenting his baby brother in such ways, and secondly…

Well, after the first time Morgan had decided to try and fuck Treavor without any form of prep, they learned how disastrous the aftermath of such trauma could be.

Treavor had been bedridden, unable to walk for nearly a week afterward, feigning illness lest their parents take him to the hospital and the family physician discover how horribly torn his entrance had become…

Thereafter, the twins threatening to dryfuck Treavor became a rather serious concern for the younger brother.

Which was why, if given the option, Treavor would usually fall quite complacent atop his brother's bed to receive at least some kind of preparation.

The first press of the three fingers was different than the other two, Custis had his fingers awkwardly stacked atop one another to ease the tips inside, thereafter, the fingers spread apart, and so too would Treavor.

Treavor couldn’t say he exactly liked the sensation of being spread open, it burned in some ways, hurt in others, but it was a necessary evil for what came afterward.

A low hiss escaped clenched jaws as a torrid of fevret pain flared within Treavor, Custis cooed something softly as he retracted his fingers ever so slightly to ease the tension.

Slowly, the older brother began to shallowly thrust his three fingers, Custis still had a way to go before he was knuckle deep, but he was patient, and he knew better than to rush.

By the time the small portion of Custis’ hand was fluidly thrusting into his baby brother, Treavor was relaxed once more, allowing Custis to continue pressing inside.

“You’re doing so well…” Custis praised softly as he slowly curled his three fingers inside Treavor, he wasn’t knuckle deep quite yet, but deep enough to press against the younger brother’s prostate.

“Taking me so well.”

Distracted by the assault against his prostate, Treavor failed to register the would be flare of pain as Custis slid his fingers deeper, too focused on the mind numbing bliss the digits inside him conjured.

Treavor sobbed in reply, his back arching well off the bed before a half choked cry of his brother’s name passed his lips. The hand he had on Custis’ wrist tightened suddenly as a brief stint of pain flickered through the bliss clouding Treavor’s mind.

“It’s alright.” Custis rumbled softly, “It’s alright. I’m here Treavor, I’m right here.” The fingers inside Treavor spread out slowly, scissoring him gently, soothing the ache inside.

At long last, Custis was all the way inside, fingers as deep as Custis’ hand allowed.

Treavor took a deep breath, releasing it through his teeth in a pleased whine as Custis continued to slowly spread his fingers, curling and uncurling them within Treavor to loosen his walls.

More oil was dribbled across Treavor’s thighs before Custis began properly thrusting his fingers, easing the digits into Treavor.

“Tell me when you think your ready...” The older brother murmured softly with a twist of his wrist.

Treavor groaned at that. He wanted to be ready now! He wanted his brother inside him, curled over him, holding him as he quaked and shook and sobbed as their bodies rocked together in perfect bliss…

But he didn’t want it to hurt…

So Treavor held his tongue and lay there, one arm flung over his eyes, the other still gripping his brother’s wrist. His cock heavy and warm atop his stomach, twitching and drooling spend with each brush against his prostate.

Once, and only once Custis’ fingers could slip into him without issue, without pain or flinching on Treavor’s part, did the younger brother finally draw his arm from across his eyes to press his palm to his brother’s chest.

“T-that’s enough.” He panted softly.

“Are you sure?” Custis asked.

Treavor took a breath as he nodded, “I-I’m ready…” He assured quietly.

“Just… Go slow… Please?”

“Of course Treavor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps. We're not uploading until someone comments.  
> Please for the love of god comment.


	6. Slight Of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and inner dialog should never mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented, so We are obligated to upload.

Custis shifted atop the bed, reaching out to the oil on the bedside table before further settling between Treavor’s parted thighs, grasping his erection to slather it with the lubricant before a small hand settled at his chest again.

Treavor’s expression was dazed and flustered, but furrowed contemplatively as he looked down at Custis’ pants.

“Why are you still dressed?” The younger brother asked, his tone surprisingly brazen, if somewhat slurred, for someone in his position.

Custis blinked at the question before he grinned.

“Would you rather I take them off?” He asked slyly.

There were times when, at most, Morgan and he would simply tug open the front of their pants to free their pricks and either force Treavor to his knees to take his throat, or if they had the time, press their baby brother against a wall or over some desk and tug his pants down just enouh to fuck him.

It was always a treat to watch their baby brother try to walk straight afterwards, or resist the urge to squirm in his seat as his tummy gurgled and their seed slowly dribbled out of him.

If they were home however, and they had the time, the twins would always do their best to remove the layers separating them, though typically, it was always Treavor to end up bare in the most undesirable locations.

Custis recalled an incident where he walked in on his twin, pants pooled at his ankles, shirt unbuttoned with Treavor naked as the day he was born, his cloths scattered about the floor, squirming atop Morgan’s lap in some quiet corner of the library, sobbing beautifully as he was made to fuck himself on Morgan’s cock.

That had been a good day.

Behind locked doors however, the twins had no misgivings regarding clothing, they liked to feel their baby brother against them without barriers…

That eve however, Custis had found himself so absorbed with watching Treavor, his beautiful baby brother, that he had nearly forgotten to shed his remaining clothing.

He was glad that Treavor wished him bare.

Custis made a show of rolling his eyes before he complied with the request, tugging down his pants and underwear there atop the bed and tossing them to the floor before turning back to the prone body before him.

Hands settled at Treavor’s waist, tugging him down until he was pressed flush against his brother, the hands then continued to roam, along his parted thighs, up his sides, over his ribs before settling at his head, allowing Custis to lean close enough to kiss him again.

Treavor could feel Custis’ prick nestled against the cleft of his ass, thick and warm, slicked with oil.

Treavor began to slowly trail his hands along his brother’s, silently urging Custis to hurry. As nice as simply laying there, enjoying one another's bodies was, Treavor was growing impatient.

He wanted more.

He wanted Custis…

“Want you now…” Treavor breathed up into Custis’ mouth, his arms reaching up to loosely loop around his brother’s shoulders, his hands musing through Custis’ hair as his brother pressed him down onto the bed below.

“Please Custis?” Treavor mumbled quietly against the kiss, nipping playfully at his brother’s lower lip, Custis huffed a laugh at the gesture before he nodded silently, dipping low for one last peck as Treavor’s hands fell from his hair.

Treavor watched as more oil, perhaps more than strictly necessary, was slathered onto his brother’s cock before Custis positioned himself between his baby brother’s thighs.

Treavor keened as the head of his brother’s erection circled his loose entrance, smearing the oil about in slow circles, Custis merely exhaled a slow breath...

Treavor knew that three fingers were never quite enough to prepare him for the exact girth of his brothers, but it was the best they could do given all they had available.

Stil, anticipating some pain, Treavor drew a hand to his mouth, preparing to either muffle his cries or bite into the meat of his thumb, Custis would scold him for it later before inevitably tending to his self inflicted wound.

Treavor stole a shaky breath and nodded.

Custis leaned close to kiss Treavor’s forehead, a silent apology for what was to come.

The head of Custis’ prick was pressed into Treavor slowly… The ring of muscle guarding Treavor’s entrance tightened at first as Treavor’s body unconsciously sought to deny the intruding object entrance before suddenly spreading wide to accommodate the girth of Custis’ cock.

Both brothers sighed as Treavor’s body relented, Treavor in something akin to relief, and Custis in gratification as he was allowed to continue pressing inside.

Treavor mewled into the back of his hand, his breath continuously caught in his throat the further Custis crawled inside him. He clenched his eyes shut as he desperately tried to relax.

The sensation of stretching wasn’t exactly painful, he was well prepared, or as well prepared as he could be, Custis had made sure of that…

But the pressure of being so spread open?

It was undeniably uncomfortable…

No matter how many times his brothers had forced themselves upon him, inside him… The miseased tightness which would blossom in his gut would always be a source of distress.

Treavor could feel Custis pressing up inside him, up into his tummy, up into his lungs. It stole his very breath and left him feeling unnaturally full…

Once his body grew to accommodate the intrusion however, Treavor knew the sensation of being spread so wide, splayed so open… Fucked so thoroughly…

Would be second only to the most heavenly pleasures.

To distract himself from the gnawing sensation of cock settling into his gut, Treavor began to gently paw at his own stomach once Custis made it halfway inside.

He had grown some over the past few years so his belly no longer swelled with the presence of cock when his brother’s fucked him, but he could still feel them beneath his hand.

Warm and thick and deep…

Treavor stroked his stomach, just above where his brother’s prick sat inside him, pressing softly down onto Custis occasionally, drawing a strained, though thoroughly pleased hiss from his brother.

“Cheeky minx.” His brother cursed softly as he shooed Treavor’s hands away from his stomach, his own large hand settling just over his prick. Treavor sighed languidly as he pressed up into the hand at his tummy.

His hands lazily tangled with the bedspread again as Custis continued to press inside, spreading Treavor deliciously wide and open.

Some few tears slipped from Treavor’s eyes as his mouth fell agape, dampening his cheeks, but he did not cry out in pain, there was hardly any pain, Custis had seen to that.

Once Custis was pressed flush to Treavor’s ass once again, his cock fully seated inside the warm body beneath him, did the older brother lean close, his hands settling at his little brother’s hips as he softly kissed Treavor’s cheeks.

“Can you feel me inside you Treavor?” Custis asked quietly once Treavor’s tears had dried, his body curling over Treavor protectively, their foreheads pressed together, noses not quite brushing.

“I’m so deep inside you… So deep. You take me so well.” Treavor couldn’t find his voice then and there so he opted to tilt his head just so to nibble at his brother’s lower lip.

“I told you you’d be beautiful like this.” Custis murmured into the sloppy kiss Treavor had initiated.

“So fucking beautiful… So pretty and tight around my cock.” Custis chuckled suddenly.

“Wish I h-had a mirror.” He panted thoughtfully, “Wish I could show how pretty you are.”

Treavor mewled softly, arching his back to slowly rock against the body behind him and the prick within him.

“Can I move now Treavor?” His brother asked through a steep inhale, “I want to fuck you…” Custis soothed, rolling his hips just against the body beneath him to emphasize his need.

Discomfort gave way to bliss.

Treavor moaned shamelessly, his back arching, his arms scrambling to grab hold of his brother.

“I need words Treavor.” Custis grit out through clenched teeth as the younger brother continued to rock back against the cock inside him.

Heat rose to Treavor’s cheeks with a soft whimper, he never liked asking for things from his brothers, in or out of their bed, he always stumbled over his words and he could never find ways to ask for what he wanted without sounding stupid…

He knew what he wanted, what he needed… But he could never properly convey his desires…

He’d try though.

“I need you.” He murmured softly just up against his brother’s mouth. Custis’ eyes darkened with want, his iris all but disappearing as the dark pupil devoured the cool grey ring.

“Need you, Custis…” Treavor whimpered with a roll of his hips, a meek little sound followed as his brother imitated the action, gently grinding against and into Treavor.

“Please Custis… Please, move. I’m ready… I’m ready.”

Custis shushed Treavor with another firm kiss, his words at least, there was nothing the older brother could do to silence the feverishly delighted cries his baby brother sobbed as he slowly began to fuck the warm body beneath him.

There was no rush in their coupling, no impatience, this was not some quick fuck, no, this was… This was different.

Custis took his sweet, sweet time pulling out of Treavor, dragging his cock along the inside of his baby brother, slowly, slowly, before pressing in just as modestly.

It was intimate in too many ways to describe…

The way Custis rocked into him was borderline amorous, as if he were a precious thing his brother was afraid to break…

The way his brother’s hands gently gripped his hips, holding him down, preventing him from wriggling or writhing too violently.

The way Custis would whisper filthy little sins into Treavor’s mouth whenever they broke their entangling kisses to breathe…

Custis was a damn good liar because then and there, Treavor could have easily believed that his brother loved him…

He knew, objectively, in the back of his mind, it was all a lie, a game, just as Custis had said…

Still, Treavor found himself sobbing his brother’s name between the kisses they shared. Running his fingers through Custis’ hair, across his back, his arms, wherever his small hands could reach as his toes curled in delight with every gentle press of his brother’s cock.

So rarely was he held this tenderly, offered these kinds of affections.

This softer nature of his brothers was typically reserved for the time they spent together after sex. Sex, not just some quick fuck in the halls where they would leave him with a sore throat or sloppy thighs, but when they actually had the time to properly torture him behind locked doors.

Once the twins were sure they had properly fucked Treavor well enough so he wouldn’t be able to run off immediately afterward or sometime during the night as they slept, they would entertain and enjoy themselves by pampering him with softer touches and kisses, warmer words and smothering sweetness.

A thoroughly fucked Treavor could do little to dissuade or reject his brother’s advancements, his head would be foggy with the aftermath of his torment, his legs and arms like jelly, too weak to carry him or shove his brothers away.

His belly would be aching pleasantly, his entrance loose, and insides warm and slick from cock and his brothers’ spend…

All Treavor could and would do in that delicate state was lay there, between his brothers and sob tiredly as he prayed sleep to take him if only for a few hours, lest their post coital affections became something more…

The twins would mock Treavor viciously with their sweet words if their gentle, though sometimes purposeful touches had his prick stiffening again, not that there was anything Treavor could do about it.

Once, Morgan fucked every dribble of spend to slip from Treavor back into him with his fingers. Treavor was a shuddering, sobbing mess, desperate, ashamed and needy by the time Custis suggested that, “Perhaps our baby brother wants more?”

Only then, after a bruising session with his brothers, if Treavor was still awake (Not often), and if the twins could bring him to stiffness again (Quite often). Would Treavor be held sweetly and fucked gently some few more times. Until he was swelled and heavy with their seed (Too often.), the twins drew tired (Rarely)... Or he passed out (Very. Often)

But again, this was different...

This was Custis willingly going out of his way to hold Treavor sweetly, kiss him tenderly, whisper to him honeyed words which would have him squirming…

This was Custis indulging Treavor…

This was Treavor responding to these affections.

He shuddered beneath his brother as Custis continued to rock against him, pressing him down into the mattress with gentle desperation. He writhed and whimpered each and every time his brother’s cock pressed just so perfectly into him.

Treavor had his legs hiked over and around Custis’ waist, keeping his brother close, holding him tight as he rolled his hips back against his brother…

They spoke each other's names softly as they neared climax, whispering to one another with fond adoration as their hands wandered each other’s skin, grasping at one another as they shook.

Treavor finished first, whimpering his brother’s name as he messily spilled across his stomach and chest again. He sobbed into his brother’s mouth delicately as Custis continued to fuck him sweetly, Treavor’s back arched, the fingers he had been running through Custis’ hair tangling the locks as his fists closed tightly.

Treavor broke the kiss they had been sharing to bury his face in Custis’ shoulder as his brother’s cock twitched and began to spasm inside him. He shuddered and sobbed into Custis’ shoulder as heat swelled inside him and sudden emotions enveloped his chest.

There was no love here… Treavor reminded himself feverishly as Custis began to trail kisses along his neck, breathing soft sweet lies into his skin.

There was no love here… Treavor told himself as his brother soothed his hands down his sides, attempting to console his baby brother’s sudden tears…

Custis did not love him… No matter how gentle he was being, no matter how sweetly he held or kissed Treavor… This was a game, a cruel, cruel game, but a game nonetheless, nothing more.

Treavor sobbed something fragile and heartbroken into his brother’s shoulder.

Why did it have to be a fucking game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and We'll update again.


	7. All Bets Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why inner thoughts should never become outer thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we forget that we write this shit for us, and not you.

“Treavor?” Custis murmured quietly, his tone, however soft, was edged with inquisition as he set his hands at Treavor’s hips comfortingly, running his thumbs across the arch of the smaller body’s pelvic bone.

Treavor shook his head, tucking himself closer to his brother, tightening the arms he had looped over his brother’s neck, hiding from Custis’ eyes as he continued to cry.

“Treavor…” Custis repeated through a sigh as he attempted to sit up, only to find himself hoisting up his baby brother as well.

The older brother heaved a huff before he slipped his hands beneath Treavor’s back, practically plucking the smaller body from the bed, drawing Treavor fully onto his lap.

They sat together, Treavor in his brother’s lap, head tucking into Custis’ shoulders, arms still wrapped tight around the older brother’s back, still firmly seated atop Custis’ prick…

Lips pressed against his neck as hands roamed across his back, Custis trailed his fingers along Treavor’s spine, pressing gently into each divet of bone.

“What’s wrong Treavor?” Custis asked softly, his lips brushing against Treavor’s ear as he spoke.

“You were doing so well… So fucking well. What happened?”

Treavor shuddered and shook his head, his voice a stuttered mess as he tried to speak.

“I-I don’t… I don’t want this…” He murmured breathlessly, his voice soft and fragile in a tight, panicky sort of way.

Treavor could feel Custis’ shoulders rise and fall quickly as he huffed in lazy pique. Arms encircled his small body, holding him tightly against the body before him as Custis began to softly kiss along his shoulder again.

“You…” Treavor continued, swallowing thickly to try and steady the quiver in his voice, desperately trying to distract himself from his brother’s soft, doting kisses as he tried to think about what he was asking…

He couldn't just ask Custis to stop, his brother wouldn’t take kindly to that suggestion in the slightest…

And the damage had already been done. Treavor was literally seated in his brother’s lap, filled with a thick cock and hot seed. He had already been fucked once that day, and he very much so doubted that Custis would settle for a single round… He had lost all legs to stand on…

But then again, that wasn’t exactly what Treavor wanted… Well it was, Treavor reminded himself, he didn’t want this, he never wanted this… But given the situation, at most all he could afford was...

“Can you… Go… Go hard?” He asked smally, his breath brushing against his brother’s neck as he spoke.

Custis was silent for a moment, Treavor hoped his brother was considering his words… If he could convince Custis to drop his gentle facade, then he could begin to convince himself that his brothers didn’t love him…

Because he knew his brothers didn't love him… He knew…

But that didn’t stop him from wanting to believe they did...

The arms wrapped so lovingly around Treavor began to unfurl, hands ran down his back before wandering down to Treavor’s sides.

The younger brother squealed as Custis’ fingers jabbed under his ribs, the sharp sensation had Treavor rearing back abruptly to shove himself away from his brother and the ticklish sensation.

And then Custis caught him by the shoulders.

Treavor realized his error as he was held in place just in his brother’s lap, no longer hidden from Custis’ borderline insulted, albeit, confused expression.

Custis’ hands slid down Treavor’s arms until they came to rest at his elbows, effectively pinning the younger brother’s arms in place, preventing Treavor from hiding or resisting further.

“All this fuss… Because you wanted me to go faster?” The older brother mused tiredly as he looked down at his baby brother, Treavor averted his eyes sheepishly as he sniffed.

“All you need to do is ask Treavor… You know that.” Custis sighed softly as he leaned close to kiss Treavor’s temple sweetly.

“Stop...” Treavor murmured suddenly as he ducked away from another soft kiss, Custis did, stop that is.

“I… I want you to go rough.” Treavor tried, perhaps hard wasn’t the correct word?

“I thought we were playing the gentle game?” Custis drawled slowly after a very deliberate pause, Treavor swallowed thickly and shook his head.

Custis’ tone was somewhat amused, but very, very close to annoyed. Treavor was walking on very thin ice...

“I… I don’t want to p-play the gentle game anymore...” He whimpered, shying away from his brother’s narrowed gaze.

“I thought you were enjoying the gentle game…” Custis mused in mockish dejection.

Treavor shook his head, holding in a sudden sob with a shudder.

“N-not anymore…”

Custis began rubbing his thumbs in slow, soothing circles against the insides of Treavor’s elbows as he looked his little brother over.

“No.” Custis said simply, his tone final and firm. “No. we’re still playing the gentle game.”

Treavor found himself falling, falling back down to the bed as his arms were suddenly maneuvered over his head, Custis kept a strong hold on Treavor’s wrists with a single hand even as the younger brother writhed beneath him.

“Stop it! Stop it! Please no… Custis please, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The older brother remained silent as he reached for the discarded tie once more.

Treavor eventually fell quiet beneath him, save for his gentle sobbing as he watched his brother with large teary eyes, feeling as his wrists were once again secured to the headboard above.

Once the younger brother’s hands were firmly bound again, Custis leaned close to wipe away the tears slipping down Treavor’s face, his thumbs were gentle against Treavor’s skin…

And Treavor didn’t have it in him to resist the sweet kiss to follow.

The hands at Treavor’s cheeks receded as his brother began to nibble at his lower lip… The fingers trailing along his body fondly, tracing over his bones and pressing into his skin, drawing the softest of whimpers to Treavor’s lips before they resettled at his waist…

“I said I’d have you crying.” Custis whispered softly with a small roll of his hips, his cock stiffening once again inside Treavor…

“I said I’d have you crying and I meant it… I meant it Treavor.”

Treavor shuddered but remained silent, biting at his lip to stifle his whimper and cries as his brother began to rock against him once more, not yet fucking into him, simply grinding… The pace still unhurried and indescribably besotted...

“I meant every word.” His brother swore breathlessly, “You are beautiful Treavor. So fucking beautiful… So pretty, so full of cock.” Custis murmured as he kissed his cheek.

“You were doing so well, so well Treavor… What happened? What did I do wrong?” Custis met Treavor’s eyes then.

“We were having so much fun… What went wrong Treavor? Tell me what happened.”

Treavor shook his head.

Custis sighed.

“We can stay like this all night you know…” The older brother murmured slowly, “I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what happened…”

A hand settled over Treavor’s stomach, pressing down against the invisible swell of Custis’ prick, the younger brother gasped a shuddered sob as the hand slid further down to to grasp his cock.

“I’m going fuck you full Treavor… I’m going to empty myself inside you…” Custis murmured dotingly against Treavor’s ear, “And then, I’m going to fuck you again… And again…” A wet kiss was pressed to the edge of Treavor’s mouth as he wept.

“And when Morgan gets here… He’s going fuck you too…” Custis smiled against treavor’s throat.

“You won’t be leaving this bed anytime soon baby brother…” He whispered, “You won’t be walking straight for weeks…”

Custis fondled him gently and Treavor sang, his eyes rolled, his back arched, his toes curled. He moaned and mewled loudly, squirming in his brother’s lap, unintentionally writhing against Custis’ prick, so lost in his own head he could hardly bring himself to speak little more than his brother’s name.

Treavor nearly choked on his brother’s name as he spilled himself over Custis’ knuckles again.

“Such a good boy…” The older brother murmured as he wiped the mess on his hand across Treavor’s chest.

“Such a very good boy.” A firm kiss was pressed to Treavor’s mouth, followed by an insistent tongue.

Treavor moaned softly against his brother’s lips as he deliriously returned the affection, tasting and feeling his brother gleefully.

The first breath Treavor took once Custis retreated from his mouth was sharp and deep, his head fell back against the pillow beneath him as his chest heaved, desperate for air.

Custis drew him into another kiss before Treavor fully caught his breath but he didn’t care… There and then, Treavor didn’t have much of an opinion on anything…

He was at his brother’s disposal…

There was nothing he could do or say to escape his situation. No amount of begging would or could change Custis’ mind…

“I want to fuck you again.”

He was little, if nothing, more than a warm cocksleve for his brother…

“I want to have you crying.”

A hole to fill and fuck, fill and fuck, over and over and really…

“You’re going to be a fucking mess Treavor.”

What more did he need to be?

“Scream for me baby brother.”

And scream he did.

Treavor slumped against the pillows beneath him, arching his back as his eyes rolled, his body shook and rocked and swayed in time with the cock pressing into him...

He could feel the cock inside him, fucking him so sweetly, soothing the deep set ache of want which had his thighs quivering and prick twitching.

Custis curled closer, leaning over Treavor, his hands slipping beneath Treavor’s knees to raise his baby brother’s small hips, allowing Custis to slip impossibly deeper inside as he practically folded his baby brother in half…

They remained like that for a while, a long while.

Treavor tried to stifle the pleased whimpers crawling across his tongue, tried to smother his delighted sobbing, tried to still his quaking thighs.

But he could not.

All he could do was lay beneath his brother and accept everything Custis was forcing onto him. Every press of cock, every filthy lie and heated mumble…

“God you’re perfect.”

“Take me so well, so deep.”

“So fucking good.”

“Can you feel me Treavor?”

“Fuck…”

Custis swore softly as his hips finally settled against Treavor’s again, his head came to rest against Treavor’s, their foreheads pressed together as his prick twitched and spasmed within the body beneath him…

Treavor arched his back, mouth falling open in a silent scream of ecstasy as more liquid heat settled in his gut. The elevated position of his hips allowed his brother’s spend to slip deeper and deeper inside him… Blissfully filling him.

But leaving him painfully aware of just how much more he could take…

Once Custis had finished sowing his seed into his brother, he allowed Treavor’s hips to drop, laying him back down on the bed in a sublimely sated sprawl...

They lay there together for a quiet while, Treavor desperately trying to stifle his elated sobs while Custis panted above him, their foreheads still resting together, with Custis’ mouth just close enough for Treavor to kiss, and the younger brother did try.

“Do you feel like telling me what happened yet?” Custis asked as he leaned away from Treavor’s mouth after a chaste caress, nonchalantly setting Treavor’s legs around his waist once again as he sat back.

Treavor simply stared up at his brother, his eyes hazy and head sluggish…

He blinked slowly, lazily, his hands weakly grasping at nothing above his head…

Treavor was warm and satiated then and there… Full of cock and seed and contemptment… Exactly where he was meant to be…

Perhaps that was why his tongue felt to lose then and there…

“You… Hate me…” Treavor mumbled slowly, drawling each word with lazy certainty, “Almost forgot… With you being so… Nice…”

Custis blinked slowly, looking down to his brother’s nearly vacant eyes…

“Needed to… Keep reminding myself that you… You hate me?” Treavor continued as his eyes slipped closed the tears returned… As did the fear, the frantic beat of his heart…

You don’t want this...

“Easier to remember… When you hurt me…” Treavor opened and closed his hands a few times, loosely tugging at his bonds as he did so.

You don’t want this...

“Please hurt me…” Treavor whispered, his voice fragile and quiet, “I can’t… Can’t forget you hate me…”

“Oh Treavor…” Custis sighed softly, “What on earth made you think I’d ever hate you?”

The younger brother scoffed at that, his voice suddenly sharpening.

“W-what else do you expect me to think!” He snapped through a loose sob, “B-between y-you and Morgan always hurting me! Always, always hurting me!”

The panic in his chest thundered away as turmoil boiled beneath his skin.

Treavor strained at his bonds, determined to pull himself to the headboard and off his brother’s cock.

“Th-the closest you ever get to-to…” Custis grabbed his hips before Treavor slipped so much as an inch off his prick, pulling him back down roughly, back onto the cock.

“Fuck!” The younger brother wailed, legs jolting, back arching, vision blurring.

“I-I don’t know!” Treavor sobbed as he flopped back down, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried.

“I never wanted this…” He murmured, pain heavy in his voice, “Never like this…”

“Treavor…” Custis cooed softly as he leaned close again.

“Stop it…” Treavor sobbed, “Just… Fuck, just stop it…” His brother ignored him to nip at his neck, suckling dark marks into his skin in a way he knew would return Treavor to a more… Placid state of mind.

Treavor continued to writhe and struggle as best he could, sobbing and shaking beneath his brother as Custis tried to soothe him…

Regretfully… Custis succeeded after some time, between his gentle pawing hands, the delicate kisses he was pressing into Treavor’s throat and the hand slowly stroking Treavor’s prick, combined with the… Exhaustion Treavor was buried beneath, it didn’t take long to turn the youngest brother to putty in Custis’ hands...

“I’ll be the first to admit that Morgan and I are cruel.” The older brother hummed against Treavor’s shoulder once his baby brother stopped struggling so viciously.

Treavor offered Custis a mere whimper as he rolled his hips up into the hand fondling his cock and arched his back up against the sweet kisses his brother was pressing into his skin...

“I’ll be the first to admit the way we show our affections to you, dear baby brother, are unorthodox.” Custis continued, pressing each word into Treavor’s skin gingerly, feeling the body beneath him shudder with each stolen breath...

“But allow me to be the first to say that we do love you Treavor-”

“H-Houndshit…” Treavor simmered weakly, wincing as his brother reared up over him.

The hand at his prick disappeared as Custis grasped Treavor’s head, not painfully, but firmly, holding him in place, forcing him to look up at his brother...

“No.” Custis said, voice clear with sincerity, “You don’t get to doubt our affections for you Treavor.” He murmured, shifting on his knees as he crowded closer to the body beneath him.

Treavor mewled as he felt the prick within him move with his brother’s actions. They were still young and healthy. Morgan and Custis could spend hours taking Treavor apart and rebuilding him how they wanted…

Custis rolled his hips against Treavor again, his cock twitching and firm.

“We love you Treavor.” Custis whispered tightly.

“We love you so fucking much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But real talk we do love reading comments, they really make our day so if you could just take the time to say literally anything, we'd appreciate it.


	8. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the fall from grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a midterm on Tuesday.
> 
> Kindly kill us.

Treavor whimpered softly beneath his brother, his shoulders shook and his thighs quivered as Custis continued to grind against him, not yet thrusting, his prick not quite hard enough but certainly getting there…

Lips trailed along Treavor’s throat and shoulders, the kisses were firm but gentle, drawing little gasps to Treavor’s lips and forcing Treavor’s fists to clench overhead.

Each kiss was a declaration of something Treavor dared not think about.

After every press of lip, Custis would silently mouth three little words against Treavor’s skin.

Three little words Treavor dared not dream to be true...

The bed springs began to sing as Custis began to rutt into his baby brother again, thrusting deeply, deeply, perfectly… Knocking the breath from Treavor’s lungs, drawing the prettiest of sighs and sobs to the younger brother’s lips.

Treavor’s whole body began to rock with the force of his brother’s hips as Custis began to properly fuck against and into him. His prostate was assaulted relentlessly, his thighs quivered helplessly, his toes curled.

Treavor screamed.

It didn’t hurt however… Custis wasn’t being rough, wasn’t trying to beat or break Treavor no…

Custis was crowded over Treavor, holding his head, his face tenderly, shielding him from the rest of the room, from the rest of the world…

Custis was kissing him, feverish and desperate, swallowing every cry, every sob, every scream, like Treavor was everything he needed then and there…

And Treavor was returning the affection, pressing his lips to his brother’s just as desperately as he sang praises against Custis’ lips. As he rolled his hips back against his brother’s cock…

Custis was fucking him… Fucking him deep and hard, but not painfully no… Posessively.

Every press of cock was a claim, a silent statement which screamed that this body, this warm body beneath him, belonged to him…

That Treavor belonged to him.

Treavor writhed in his brother’s arms as he sobbed and shook into his brother’s mouth. Rolling his hips back against the prick pressing into him, claiming him, welcoming each possessive thrust of his brother’s hips with open thighs and high moans of delight.

Normally… Treavor’s inner turmoil would swell and swirled just beneath his skin as he would be seized by vicious emotion.

There would be hatred, there would always be hatred, hatred and resentment. Who was Custis to dare lay such a claim on him? He wasn’t some thing to simply claim and own.

But there was also disbelief and longing. Disgust and outrage aside, Treavor would so desperately want to be cherished, to be loved and relished… Treavor would ache for such sweetness…

Oh but every time he would draw too close to the crest of what he perceived to be a lie, he would remind himself that it was just that, a lie…

Custis, no matter how honeyed his words were, was a liar. There was no love between them, it was all a facade… Treavor normally wouldn’t allow himself to fall for such falsehoods…

But there? Then?

Treavor didn’t care. Couldn’t care…

Treavor was exactly where he was meant to be, where he was supposed to be.

Beneath his brothers, offering his body, his warm, tight, perfect body to his brothers…

Treavor was a perfect thing to fuck and fill, fuck and fill. The perfect thing for his brothers to bury their cocks and seed, over and over until he couldn’t move, couldn’t dream to move.

So, Treavor gladly sobbed his brother’s name as he spilled himself again, his frame quaking with shivers and jolting in delighyt as Custis continued to fuck him.

It was a blissfully torturous affair… Laying there beneath his brother…

So desperate to loathe the body above him, the brother fucking him… But so quick to love… To want.

“C-close?” Treavor babbled helplessly as his brother’s hips began to jolt faster.

“Yea… Yea.” Custis panted softly.

Treavor mewled and arched his back, squeezing his brother between his thighs as he shuddered.

“I-inside.” The younger brother squealed desperately, his eyes closed, head tilted back ever so slightly.

“Of course- of course.” Custis replied feverishly as he pressed a kiss to Treavor’s forehead.

“This is all for you Treavor…” Custis breathed softly as he finally pressed close, his hands slipped from Treavor’s cheeks to run down his sides to take hold of the small waist beneath him once more.

“This is all because of you…”

Treavor moaned softly as heat swelled in his gut… His back arched high as his head fell to the side, pressing his cheek into the pillow beneath him and unknowingly denying Custis the kiss he had attempted to steal.

“I know you don’t believe me when I say we love you.” Custis murmured dejectedly into his neck.

“But we do… We do Treavor…”

The following silence was punctuated only by the sounds of the wet kisses Custis was searing onto Treavor’s neck and the soft exhales of the younger brother…

Treavor closed his eyes and groaned throataly as Custis nibbled a bruise into his shoulder, he knew his throat and chest would be a dark tapestry come morning, one he would loathe to see in the coming hours, but for now, one he did not mind in the slightest...

Custis caught Treavor’s lips once he was satisfied with Treavor’s shoulder and Treavor, too tired to resist, returned the affection softly, lazily pressing back against his brother’s mouth, sliding his lips and tongue along Custis…

It was a slow intimate kiss, sweet and longing...

“I’m going to fuck you once more.” Custis breathed into the kiss, his words holding promise, but no heat.

“I’m going to fuck you gently… I’m going to spill myself inside you… And then I’m going to leave you here, on the bed.”

Treavor whimpered at that, making some half hearted move to shake his head.

“I’m going to let you think about what I’ve said while I go get us supper…” Custis continued before kissing him softly.

“If Morgan gets back before I do, he can help himself, because we both love you Treavor…”

Custis pressed some delicate kisses along Treavor’s collarbone and chest.

“I’ll bring us back some supper, enough to share… And then, I’ll spend the rest of the night showing you just how much I love you…”

Custis kissed Treavor’s forehead, once, twice, before pausing to murmure, “Is that alright?”

It wasn't… Treavor sobbed… It wasn’t alright.

Custis kissed away his tears and swallowed his cries, but soon, Treavor’s crying became soft mewling as Custis began to rock against him again.

“Shhh… Shhh…” Custis hushed gently, “Just relax Treavor… Just relax. Let me take care of you, alright… Let me take care of you…”

Treavor wanted to hate this… And in some ways, he did…

But that didn’t stop his body from singing his brother’s praises as Custis began to fondle him again… As Custis began to gently press into him again...

It didn’t stop him from returning his brother’s kisses or allowing Custis to wipe away the tears scattered across his cheeks...

It didn’t stop him from spilling himself again as Custis fucked him softly… Again and again, sometimes on his brother’s palm, sometimes simply on the cock inside him…

And try as he may… As much as he hated this… As much as he wanted to hate this...

That didn’t stop him from believing every little lie Custis murmured to him…

“So beautiful.”

“So wonderful.”

“Pretty, pretty, pretty…”

“Love you.”

“So precious.”

“Such a good boy.”

“Mine.”

“Mine.”

“Mine.”

Custis kissed him as he finished inside Treavor again.

They breathed together, sharing breath, soft and quiet, together…

Custis ran his hands over every inch of his baby brother, smearing splattered seed about without a care.

Treavor basked in the gentle affection… Content to ignore the world for a while as he topped over the crest of the lie and fell into blissful ignorance…

He was a cherished thing his brother loved dearly, kissed sweetly and held tenderly… He was happy there, beneath his brother, filled with cock and seed…

Custis kissed him softly and he kissed back.

“Stay…?” Treavor murmured as his brother began to slip free.

“You remember what I said?” Custis asked slowly as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, his hand running along Treavor’s thigh as he spoke.

“I’m going to fetch us something to eat…” He leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to Treavor’s hip.

“You wait here and think…”

Treavor shimmied himself into a sitting position against the headboard, arms bound behind his back as he watched his brother dress…

Custis offered him one last, fleeting kiss before he retreated out the door.

The lock clicked moments later…

All at once… That blissful lie shattered.

Treavor wept…

He could feel slick heat pooling beneath him as his brother’s seed, thick and warm, began to spill from him…

Treavor wept…

He could feel every bruise his brother had kissed, sucked or bit into his skin flare softly, warm and there, at the back of his mind like a nagging itch he couldn’t scratch.

Treavor wept.

The tie holding his hands in place was soft against his skin, the fabric didn’t bite into his wrists no matter how viciously he tugged. He had no idea how the fuck Custis tied his knots but they were secure…

Treavor wept...

He recalled every word Custis whispered to him, every lie, every promise… he recalled each and every word and damned himself for being so weak so foolish.

So weak, so foolish… For believing them...

No matter what Custis said.

They. Did. Not. Love. Him…

Treavor wept...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next thing we have planned is Morgan fucking Treavor in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> We're leaving this for now because we have school shit to do.  
> There is more, more is to come.
> 
> Comments make Our day. Like seriously, please comment, we need feedback.


End file.
